09 Run Baby Run
by MaltaGozo
Summary: EPI 09 : Miley finds herself in another reality. All her world is turned upside down.  She just moved in Malibu and doesn't know Lilly. Lilly is dating Oliver. Will she win Lilly's heart? Maybe a school project will help? LILEY
1. Love is confusing

**Author's note:** Episode 9! Yay!! Well it's just the first chapter though, because i'm still working on the others. I am so so so sorry for the wait !!!! This chapter may look boring or slow, but I think you'll enjoy what's coming next !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana. I hate saying that!

**Run baby run, chapter 1**

''Thank you all, I love ya too!!!'' Hannah exclaimed in the mic as she said goodbye to the crowd. It was Friday night, and she had just finished another concert. She ran out of stage. Lola was backstage, leaning against a table and looking at her fingers while she was waiting for her. Hannah stopped running to look at her girlfriend. Lola looked so cute like that.

''Hannah?'' A man said.

Hannah turned her attentention to the young man. He was handing her her towel.

''Oh thanks Jimmy.''

''No problem,'' he smiled and walked away.

Lola, who heard the boy called Hannah, had now noticed her girlfriend was finally back. She beamed and walked to her. She stopped a few feet away and just stared at the popstar. Hannah was first amused by that, but then she started to be uncomfortable.

''Lola, stop it, please...''

Lola smiled. ''I thought you were used to everybody staring at you like that all the time.''

''I'm used to them yes, but they don't have your killer eyes...It's quite intimidating when you look at me like that.'' Hannah let out, blushing.

_Wow, Hannah Montana looks embarassed... First time I get to see that ! _Lola tought.

''Sorry...'' Lola said, grabbing Hannah's hand and kissing it.

Hannah looked up and smirked. ''Is that all I get after this awesome concert?'' She asked innocently.

Lola giggled and shook her hand. She stepped closer to Hannah and hugged her. She slowly balanced Hannah in her arms and kissed her gently. She pulled back and looked into her eyes lovingly. Hannah shivered.

''If I could get this anytime I sing, I'll spend the rest of my life singing all day long.'' Hannah smirked.

Lola giggled and let Hannah go. The popstar grabbed the hand of her girlfriend and dragged her outside the arena. Mr Montana/Stewart was waiting for them in the parking lot. He smiled at the girls and pointed at the limo in the back. They headed towards the car and got in. Hannah quickly rested her head on Lola's shoulders, starting to feel the exhaustion from the concert. Lola kissed her head, smiling, and leaned her own head on Hannah's. They intertwined their fingers. None of them talked, simply enjoying the sensation. This was the way they were supposed to be. It was just as simple as that.

The limo soon entered in a garage and parked.

''time to get off girls,'' Mr Stewart said from the front seat. The girls groaned but obliged. They had to change of car. Here was the frontier between Miley's and Hannah's world. As soon as they entered the Stewart's jeep, Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray became themselves again. No more wig, no more outfits, just them.

''I seriously need to take a shower when I get home.'' Lilly stated as she ran her hand through her hair.

''Yeah, you're as sweaty as when we make lo...'' Miley started, but she froze suddenly, realizing what she was going to say. Lilly had stopped breathing. They exchanged a worried and panicked look.

''Relax girls, I wasn't born yesterday. I know you two have a very... ''deep'' relationship.'' Robbie Ray smiled.

The girls smiled uncomfortably, embarassed by Mr Stewart's remark. Of course Miley knew her dad was perfectly aware that they had already made love and all, but still, it was quite disturbing to have your own dad mentioning... even more in front of your girlfriend... Miley bite her bottom lip, looking down, blushing.

Lilly smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek, soothing her. Miley looked at her.

''You're sure you don't wanna spend the night?'' She breathed to Lilly.

Lilly smiled a little. ''I wish I could, but my mom needs me tomorrow morning.''

''Fine...'' Miley said, disappointed.

''Tomorrow night's different though...'' Lilly said innocently as she looked through the window. She had a small smile on her lips. She felt Miley's lips in her neck, kissing all her sensitive spots.

''Tomorrow night's great.'' Miley whispered, without stopping the kiss.

''Gosh, you're killing me,'' Lilly breathed. Miley put her hands on Lilly's thighs and starting her way up to her favorite spot. Lilly couldn't hold herself and gasped of pleasure.

''Girls! Can you at least wait for me to get out of the car?'' Robbie Ray joked as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

''Sorry dad, but I can't control myself anytime she's around.'' Miley said as she leaned on Lilly's chest, resting her head.

''Yeah, love does that...'' He replied smiling.

Lilly and Miley looked at each other ''I love you.'' They said at the same time. ''Me too,'' They replied at the same time again. They laughed.

Lilly leaned against the seat and closed her eyes. Miley looked at her a few seconds and finally rested her head on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist as Lilly slowly caressed it. They spent the rest of the ride in each other's arms. The only noise was the roaring engine.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mr Stewart parked the car along the Truscott's house. He turned around and looked back in the car. Miley had straightened up from Lilly. She smiled at her father, and glanced at Lilly. She had fallen asleep. Miley brushed her fingers against Lilly's left cheek. Lilly slightly smiled under the touch, but didn't wake up. Miley repeated the operation and ended up her fingers wrapped up in Lilly's hands. Lilly had still not opened her eyes, though... 

''Sweet Nibblets, that girl surely knows how to sleep!'' Miley exclaimed.

''Let me take care of it, Bud'' Mr Stewart said as he got off the car and opened the back door. He shook Lilly a little.

''Moooooom, lemme sleep! Miley and I didn't get much sleep last night'' Lilly mumbled in her sleep. Miley blushed as her dad looked up to her questioningly.

She faked a laugh ''Dreams... You know how they are...''

''Yeah...'' Her dad replied not convince. ''Come on Lilly, time to wake up!'' He said, shaking her stronger.

Lilly finally opened her eyes. She looked a little desoriented for a few seconds. Then, she saw Mr Stewart bent over her, and Miley's hands in hers.

''Sleeping beauty?'' She asked with a little embarassed smile.

Miley nodded in confirmation. She gave her a quick kiss as her dad went out. ''Come on, let me walk you home.'' Miley said, getting out of the car herself. She grabbed Lilly's hands and led her out.

''I'll be right back,'' she said to her dad as Lilly and she made their way through the Truscott's entryway.

''Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow...?'' Miley said as she watched Lilly stir.

''Yeah...'' Lilly said a little disappointed. ''I'm gonna miss you...''

''You too.''

They stepped towards each other. Miley put her hands on Lilly's hips and pulled her against her body. They smiled at each other. Miley leaned to kiss Lilly, but Lilly just brushed her lips against hers, teasing her...

''truscott, you're being really bad...'' Miley groaned, while tickling slightly Lilly's sides.

Lilly laughed and pulled away, running away. But Miley held on tight on Lilly, so that Lilly couldn't go real far... Miley pinned her against the wall and looked at her.

''Got you...''

''I guess you have...''

Lilly leaned to kiss Miley. Miley's lips quickly parted so that Lilly could be completely free to deepen the kiss as she wished. Miley surrendered entirely, letting Lilly take control. About ten minutes later, Miley's shirt was up to Miley's neck with Lilly putting kisses all over her stomach. However, the moment of pure pleasure was interrupted when they heard a honk from the street.

''Dad...'' Miley groaned.

Lilly giggled and went back up. She put Miley's shirt back where it was supposed to be and kissed her girlfriend slightly.

''Tomorrow...'' She flirted.

''Yeah, tomorrow...'' Miley grinned. She put another kiss on Lilly's lips and finally managed to walk away. She turned back in the middle of the alley. Lilly was still at the door, looking at her.

''I love you, Lilly Truscott!''

''I love you too, Miley Stewart!''

Miley smiled and walked to the car, head over heels.

* * *

Miley gave a quick glance at her watch and saw it was time to go pick Lilly up. She decided that she could use a walk instead of asking Jackson for a ride. She grabbed a warm coat and got out off the house. The winter weather wasn't that bad. It was never really bad in California... In less than ten minutes, she was in front of Lilly's door. She decided to look through the window to see what her lover did at this time. 

Lilly was sitting on her couch, next to someone. A dark haired... guy. Miley gasped. They were acting all intimate with each other. The guy was holding Lilly's left hand, and she was all smiling... She liked it obviously.

The guy suddenly hugged Lilly tightly and Lilly seemed to close her eyes in contentment. Miley felt anger and jealousy rise in her. But it was nothing compared to what she felt when the boy turned around so that now she could who that was... Oliver. Her heart broke. What were they doing? Why were they all over each other?

Miley knocked on the door with strength. Lilly quickly opened the door and greeted her with a big smile. But it faded when she saw Miley's expression. Her eyes was filled with anger and her smile had been replaced by a rictus.

''Mi...?'' She started, but Miley cut her off.

''What's Oliver doing here?''

Lilly looked panick for a second, but she pulled herself together. ''Nothing, we were just doing our homeworks.''

Miley knew Lilly was lying, and Lilly knew Miley wasn't believing her.

''Listen Miley, I can't tell you what we were doing because...''

''Because you were cheated on me...'' Miley snapped.

''No!'' Lilly exclaimed.

''Yeah, we weren't doing anything like that Miley!'' Oliver butted in.

''Come on! I saw you through the window !''

''Well you saw wrong !!'' Lilly replied with strength. ''How can you even think I would do something like that to you! I love you! You know that !''

''Whatever Lilly. I better get going.''

And without another word, Miley walked away. She didn't see that Lilly had started crying. She didn't hear Lilly break down against the door. All she was aware of was the hurt of her own heart.

Miley was only a few meters away from Lilly's house but it seemed like she had been running for hours. Her heart was pounding, she could hardly breath. She sat down on the street. Her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID : Oliver. She didn't bother picking it up. She just put it back in her purse and let it ring.

Maybe she had overreacted. Maybe nothing was going on between them. She trusted Lilly, she didn't trust Oliver when it came to Lilly. She always had the feeling that Oliver liked Lilly no matter how many girlfriends he had, or what he was saying.

Miley was going on and on about Oliver and Lilly. _Loliver..._ she grimaced. A man walked up to her, but she didn't pay attention to him. He was quite old and was wearing an old blue jacket and a velvet pants. He looked like he was homeless, but a certain dignity was coming from him. He looked briefly at Miley and walked past her. Miley looked at him go away and noticed something had fallen of his pocket, just next to her. It was a piece of paper. She grabbed it and stood to give it back to the man, but he was already far away.

''I hope this wasn't important.'' She said.

She opened the piece of paper. It looked an ad. She read it aloud.

''Turn your life upside down and learn the ups and downs. As the lesson is taught, you'll find the ultimate thruth.''

Miley frowned. What kind of ad was this? She looked at it a few more seconds.

''Whatever'' she finally let out. She put it in her pocket and sat back on the sidewalk.

* * *

She spent another hour there. Her dad didn't try to reach her. She had told him they would go to the cinema. She just looked at the sky, trying to not think about anything. It hurt too much to think at this point. She decided to go back home when the coldness of the night became unbareable. 

When she come back to her home, everything was dark. She didn't turn on the light, not wanting to wake up anyone.

* * *

When Miley woke up the next morning, she was still drowsed by her fight with Lilly. Her head was hurting slightly. She straightened up and tried to collect herself. The sun was already high in the sky and its rays were lighting the room. The rays were lighting boxes..._ Boxes?_ They were everywhere. She looked around suddenly more awake. Her library had disappeared, as her second bed. Most of her usual stuff had disappeared and that included... her Hannah Closet. She stood up fiercely and ran towards the wall where the closet used to be. There was nothing. Just a plain white wall. 

She ran outside her room and went downstairs. _What the hell did daddy do last night? I didn't even hear him change everything! I must have been really out... She thought, starting to panick. _

She froze on the last step of the stairs. She had a full sight on the living room. Her eyes opened wider. It wasn't much better than her room. The couch was still covered in bubble wrap, the piano wasn't there, there were boxes in the entry... _What's going on here. It's look like we're moving or something!_

Her dad was cooking in the kitchen. Miley walked to him, a lost expression on her face. _He must be cleaning up or something. Boy, I hope he's not gonna ask me to help him..._

''Hey bud! How was your first night in Malibu?'' Her dad asked adding some kind of spice in a frying pan.

Miley started laughing, as if it was the joke of the year, but she froze when she saw her dad looking at her like she was crazy. He obviously wasn't kidding.

''Daddy say what?!'' She let out.


	2. She's his

**Run Baby Run, Chapter 2**

''Are you kidding me, dad?'' Miley exclaimed, more worried by seconds.

Mr Stewart looked at her funny. What was up with his daughter?

''Bud, we moved in yesterday. From Tennessee... Remember?''

Miley looked at him like he was an alien.

''This is your first day of highschool in Malibu...'' He added, hopping that would bring her memory back.

Miley, seeing her father was dead serious, finally smiled a little. ''Got you!'' she said with a forced laugh. ''Ah ah !! I pranked you!''

Her dad frowned at his daughter's odd behavior. However, he was used to it after almost sixteen years of it... So he let go and smiled.

''want some eggs, bud?''

''Err no thanks, I'll just grab a bagel and eat on the way to school.'' She said, grabbing her backpack and headed to the door. ''See you tonight! Love ya'' she exclaimed as she walked out.

''Good luck for your first day! Love ya too!'' Her dad replied, but Miley was already gone.

* * *

_What the hell was wrong? Is this a dream?_ She pinched herself on the arm. 

''ouch!'' she exclaimed. ''Okay, I'm definitely NOT sleeping...''

_Maybe dad is sick. Maybe he has some kind of weird psychopathology_. _Maybe Lilly will help me figure out what's wrong with him? Lilly... Aww man, what am I gonna say to her? And Oliver? I need to explain to them why I reacted this way. But did I act that way? Oliver and Lilly, I mean, it's impossible ! It's like Dumbo dating the Little Mermaid! I hope they will forgive me... I hope LILLY will forgive me... I need Lilly. I need my good morning kisses and my goodnight ones. _

She walked faster, wanting to spend as much time with the one she loved as she could before the bell rang.

Miley stepped inside the hall pf the school, and immediately headed towards the corridor where her locker and Lilly's were. Some students were looking at her oddly. Miley was at first uncomfortable with that, but she shrugged it off and kept going, a way more important thing in mind.

''Lilly!'' She exclaimed when she spotted her girlfriend at her locker. She started running towards her.

''Err, hi...'' Lilly said, a little afraid.

''I'm so glad to see you!'' Miley said, hugging her. ''Something weird happened to me! Wait til I tell you...!''

Lilly didn't hug back, too surprised. Miley pulled back, confused. She looked at Lilly.

''You're mad...'' Miley said, looking down. ''I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, but you have to understand, Lilly, I...''

''How do you know my name?'' Lilly inquired, cuting her off.

Miley scoffed. ''Lilly what are you doing?! Is it one of your stupid joke again?'' Miley said, playfully punching her.

Lilly frowned. ''I'm sorry, but I don't know you...'' She looked at Miley deeply. ''I've never even seen you around here before...'' She added ''You just moved in?''

Miley was taken aback by Lilly's attitude. She was damn serious, no way she was lying. Like her dad this morning...

''Actually yeah, I did.'' She replied a few seconds later. ''Yesterday actually... I think'' _I guess it's the way to go..._she thought.

''Hey beautiful!'' they heard someone said. Oliver. He was walking happily towards them, his eyes staring at Lilly. Lilly smiled back. ''Hey..'' She breathed. _Oh my god, is she... flirting with him? Miley exclaimed to herself._

She got her answer when she saw Oliver crashing his lips on Lilly's and Lilly kissed back. Miley's heart broke. Lilly and Oliver were dating... Her biggest fear had come true. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

''Are you okay?'' She heard Lilly ask to her. Miley looked at her. And then at Oliver. She didn't try to hide her hurt. She didn't answer Lilly's question, and walked away, more alone than ever. _I don't even have Lilly here... she thought._ _How did we all end up here, and how come I am the only one to remember our other life? _

* * *

Miley stopped walking a few steps away from her first class. She didn't really want to come in. She had lost Lilly, she had lost her life. But how ! How could she get it back? Her train of thoughts were interrupted when she was pushed by a few guys missing around. 

''Hey!'' Miley exclaimed as she dropped her books from the crash.

The guys stopped and looked at her. She kneed down.

'Well, hello there!'' a blonde guy said.

''Hi...'' Miley said, not even looking up, busy gathering her stuff. The boy kneed down next to her, and started helping her. He handed her a book.

''Thanks...'' Miley said, grabbing it. She finally looked up... Oh my god !

''By the way, I'm...''

''Jake...'' Miley cut him off.

''Errr, yeah... How do you know my name?''

_Crap..._

''Tabloids?'' She guessed.

''What?'' He frowned. ''What tabloids? Why are you talking about tabloids?''

''Jake Ryan, you know, the famous zombie Slayer... '' She said... Seeing that Jake was looking at her with wide eyes, she reacted a scene from an episode of Zombie high. ''Take a nomber... to die...''

Jake stood up, taken aback.

''Wow, you must have bumped your head on the wall pretty hard...'' He said. Miley didn't reply, letting Jake run away to the classroom.

_Let's sum this up a little bit. I just moved in from Tennessee, Lilly's dating Oliver, Jake Ryan is a regular guy... What's going to happen next?_

Miley's class was with Lilly. It was an health class. There was a vacant sit next to Lilly and a couple of others in the first raw, one of them was next to Jake, but when he saw her looking at it, he grabbed, making it clear to Miley to not even think about it. She looked back at Lilly wondering if she should sit there, like she used to. She finally decided that it wouldn't be a smart choice. She then had a seat in front of the class, and waited for the teacher to come.

What happened last night? It wasn't a dream... Something like that happened once last year when she wished upon a star... But she didn't see any shooting star last night though... She didn't wish for anything...

''First of all class, I'd like you to meet our new student.'' The teacher said.

Miley looked around to see who that was. All the students, including Jake and Lilly, were looking at her with curiosity. _Aww man, not again !_

''I let you introduce yourself...'' The teacher told Miley.

Miley reluctantly stood up and faced the class. She already knew everybody there, but nobody remembered her. It was so weird.

''Hey... I'm Miley Stewart, from Tennessee...'' She looked around, uncomfortable. Nobody was saying anything. ''I guess that's it.'' she said looking down.

''Okay, thank you Miley. And welcome in Malibu!'' the teacher smiled.

''thanks'' Miley said, sitting down, relieved this moment was over.

''okay, class,'' the teacher continued. ''This week is gonna be very special for you guys!'' He exclaimed, almost chanting. He grabbed a big box from under his desk and put it on the table in front of him. He then pulled out a plastic doll from it. ''You're gonna be parents!''

The class groaned.

''Come on guys, you're gonna love it! It's so much fun!''

The class groaned again.

''So, I want you to pair up.''

The students got agitated as they formed their binome. A few minutes later, the teacher shushed them down. ''Okay, who's left alone?''

Miley left her hand. She looked around. There was only one other hand up in the air. Lilly's.

''Mrs Truscott, Mrs Stewart... You got your binome!'' he said smiling.

Miley looked at Lilly who didn't look very happy to be with her. _Of course she's not. After my behavior this morning, she probably thinks I'm a freak..._

Miley looked back to the board, becoming bowed on her chair.

The teacher distributed a doll per binome. ''So, the goal of this exercise is simple: learn how life can be difficult and fun at the same time. You'll have a lot of responsabilities coming with raising and taking care of your new child. I'm sure you'll learn a lot of important and usefull lessons for your the years to come!... Yes Amber?''

''Can we get a nanny?'' she asked, as the rest of the class, even Ashley, rolled their eyes.

''Absolutely not! It's prohibited! You'll have to write a report, with a day to day observations about the difficulties you encounter, how you organize the budget, and such things. I got everything in the syllabus right here.'' He said grabbing a pile of papers. He passed them around.

''The assignement starts now, and is due next Wednesday. Any question?''

''How about the money? How much do we have?'' A boy asked.

''400 dollars.''

''Yeah !'' the guy said.

''It's virtual money though, Kyle.'' the teacher added with a smile.

Kyle's smile disappeared. ''I knew that'' he grumbled. The class laughed.

''So, 400 dollars. Each parent will have a job, which will be going to school.''

''Does this mean we are gonna leave the babies alone?''

''Nope, you'll have them with you 24/7. I set up a childcare next to the class. You'll put your baby there. Miss Frakeski is going to look after them and call each parent if anything goes on with your baby.''

The class went on as the teacher kept on giving on more informations.

* * *

The bell rang and the students didn't waste time going out off the class. Lilly was taking her time. She was packing her stuff while going through her cellphone. Miley grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulders. She then grabbed the baby. She looked towards Lilly. She was getting ready to get out too. Both of them made their way to the door. Lilly was going much slowlier than Miley and she still had her nose in her phone. Thus, she didn't see Miley coming in front of her. She hit her. 

''Sorry,'' she said, not looking up.

''S'okay.'' Miley said. Her arm had been around the baby, unconsciously protecting it.

Lilly finally got back to reality when she heard the familiar voice. Her face slightly lightened up when she recognized Miley.''Oh, hi!'' Lilly smiled. ''... again, I guess.'' She added, remembering their encounter this morning. She saw Miley's arm with the baby. ''Wow, you're gonna make a really good mom!'' She laughed.

''Oh well...'' Miley replied, shyly. It was good to talk to Lilly, but it felt weird to not be able to hold her the way she used to.

''Sorry about that...'' Lilly added.

''Don't worry about it. It happens to me everytime.'' Miley smiled.

Lilly smiled back. They stared at each other for a while. Miley was looking at her deeply. She seemed lost. Lilly felt uncomfortable from Miley's intense look. She didn't know what to make of it.

''Miley?'' she called.

Miley seemed to come back to reality. She noticed Lilly's slight uneasiness. ''I'm sorry...'' she said blushing.

''s'okay...'' Lilly frowned. They didn't say anything again, both of them awkward. Miley because Lilly had just caught her looking at her lovingly, and Lilly because of Miley's behavior with her.

''Well, I gotta go.'' Lilly said, a little embarassed.

''Kay. See ya later... for our project.''

''Oh right! I completely forgot about that! Okay what classes do you have today?''

Miley showed them her schedule. Okay, it seems like we are together all the afternoon...''

''Oh really?'' Miley exclaimed happily. Smooth.

Lilly looked at her, once again surprised.

''I mean... it's good for the baby you know... That its parents are together... You know, Psychological development and all...''

''Riiiight.'' Lilly nodded, doubtful. ''So, hum, how about you come over tonight?''

''Sounds good to me!'' Miley smiled. She was going to spend the night with the love of her life. Her smile quickly faded when she remembered that this Lilly didn't love her back... _yet?_

''Great. Sorry, but I gotta go.'' Lilly said pointing out behind her with her thumb. ''You take care of...'' she looked down at the baby in Miley's arms. ''Her?''

Miley smiled. ''Yes, her... Don't worry, she's safe with me!''

''Kay, see you later Miley!'' Lilly started walking away, Miley staring at her. But she suddenly turned back.

''Maan! I'm so stupid sometimes, I forgot to give you my address.''

She was going to take a piece of paper in her notebook, but Miley stopped.

''How about I walk with you after school?'' Miley suggested.

Lilly was surprised by Miley's bluntness. But she laughed it off.

''Guess I don't have any problem with that!'' Lilly smiled. '' See you later then!''

And she ran off. Miley sighed. She didn't know life could hurt like that sometimes.

* * *

After all her morning classes, it was time for lunch. It was awful. Being the new girl, again. She went to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich and a soda. She then took a seat on a bench outside. She sighed and bit in her sandwich. She looked around her. The school still looked the same. Same people, same walls. In fact, the only difference was that nobody knew her. 

She spotted Lilly and Oliver sitting on the grass. Oliver was leaning against Lilly, kissing her passionately. Miley grimaced and felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart.

Her life was going to be without Lilly as her girlfriend... this sentence sounded wrong, but Miley didn't want to pay attention. It hurt too much. She had to be Lilly's friend, like before. Just a friend. No kiss, no hug. She could do that, right? Piece of cake...

She saw Lilly and Oliver stand up, and walked in her direction. Lilly's top was folded on her stomach so that her skin was showing. Miley gasped. She saw Oliver teasing Lilly. _Sweet nibblets! _

Easy down Boy, she's my girlf...'' Miley said jumping next to Oliver. She froze when she realized what she was going to say. Lilly and Oliver looked at her like she was crazy. ''I mean, she's my partner. You can't distract her like that! Not in front of our little girl's eyes!''

Oliver laughed, but Lilly kept looking at her suspiciously. _Something was off with this Miley girl..._

''So, Miley, Lilly told me you were in the same classes...''

''Yes, we are.'' Miley beamed. A whole afternoon with Lilly...

''Cool! I guess we are too then !''

Miley's smile dropped. _Crap._


	3. Family matters

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana !!! Duh !

**Run Baby Run, Chapter 3**

The afternoon went terrible. Lilly and Oliver couldn't stop touching and kissing and flirting and..._arrrrgggghhh!!_ Miley at first was trying to keep it cool. She was actually too lost to really acknowledge what was going on. But now the moment of shock had passed. She started to realize something was wrong... with her... or with everyone else. With the world. She was here, in Malibu. She was in her highschool. She was with her family, she was with her friends. Yet, it wasn't her dad, her friends, her school, or even Malibu. She felt like a stranger because she was a stranger. And worst of all, she felt empty and alone, because she didn't have the one person she loved the most, Lilly.

Miley spotted Lilly and Oliver outside the school, obviously waiting for her. Lilly had left earlier to pick up a bag full of baby supplies in Mr Corelli's class, and Oliver had run out of class as soon as the bell rang to meet with his precious Lilly. Miley reluctantly walked towards them.

''Aww Lilly, you have something on your lips...'' She heard Oliver say with a smile. Miley stopped, disgusted.

''Oh really? And what is it?'' Lilly asked. Miley winced at the sight of the two flirting like that.

''Me...'' He replied, kissing her.

Miley was feeling nauseous. She didn't want to go there, she didn't want to spend one more second around them. She...

''Hey Miley!'' Lilly waved.

Miley groaned _''Sweet niblets''_ . She sighed, and walked up to them, doing her best to look content...

''Ready to go?'' Lilly asked, all smiling.

''Yep...'' Miley shrugged. She didn't wait for them though and started to walk ahead. She didn't want to walk with them. She didn't want to see them like that. She was dead jealous. She was hurt. And she couldn't say anything because Lilly wasn't hers.

Lilly let Miley walk ahead for a while. She loved Miley's slightly strut. She couldn't help but slightly smile.

''What?'' Oliver asked her.

''Nothin'. It's just that...'' She tried to find something to say. She couldn't tell Oliver she was checking out Miley. And then it hit her. I_ WAS checking her out ! Oh my gosh._..

''No... Nothin'. I... I... was just thinking about... about... about how fun last night was.'' Lilly babbled.

''Wow, and obviously, it still gets to you...''' oliver smiled as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

''You know, we could do it again tonight...'' He added with a malicious grin.

Lilly smiled. ''Sorry Oliver, but I'm with Miley tonight.''

''Oh right, your baby...Well, I'll just have to be patient... You'll make up for it though...''

''As always!'' she beamed. And just like that, she forgot the 'incident'.

Miley could hear everything they were saying, and she could feel her blood boiling in her veins. She just wanted to strangle Oliver. She wanted to grab Lilly and shake her to make her realize SHE was the one she loved.

She suddenly felt a warm sensation on her right arm. She jumped a little.

''Sorry...'' Lilly smiled. ''I didn't want to scare you.''

''It's okay...'' Miley looked around. ''Where's Oliver?''

''He left. His home is that way.'' Lilly answered pointing at a street on their left. ''So, what were you thinking about? You looked pretty upset...''

''Nothing much... Stuff.''

Lilly nodded. ''Guess you don't wanna talk about it, huh? I get it. I mean, it's not like we're friends or anything...''

Miley's heart broke a little more. How could Lilly say they weren't friends, even if of course, here, they've known each other for like less than a day.

''But I'm sure it's gonna change soon... right?'' Lilly added with a small shy smile. Miley who was looking down, raised her head up at Lilly's remark, and she returned Lilly's smile. Aww, she could recognize her Lilly right there.

''Of course ! I mean, if it was only up to me, we would already be friends!'' She said.

''So I guess, no need to talk about it anymore..., friend.'' Lilly beamed.

She laced her arm around Miley's. She dismissed the little sparkle she felt at that moment. She was just glad to have a friend that wasn't a boy or Oliver.

Miley's heart had started beating faster. Usually, she would have kissed Lilly to ease her down, or calm this fire that burned her inside, but right now, she couldn't do it...Thus, she settled for Lilly's arm around hers, praying that soon, she would get more of her.

* * *

''So this is it... My house...'' Lilly said, turning around towards Miley. 

''Very nice!'' Miley said, as if she didn't know it. She gazed around, like if she was really paying attention to Lilly's furnitures, but what Miley was noticing right now, was Lilly's sparkling blond hair and wonderful scent. Miley quickly pulled herself together though, not wanting to alert Lilly. She put the baby down on the sofa.

''Don't you think it's dangerous?'' Lilly asked, worried. ''We can't leave her like that... What if she fell on the floor? Then we will have to get her to the hospital, and...''

''Wow, Lilly, your maternal instincts are starting showing up!'' Miley teased, shoving her on her side.

''Well, no...'' Lilly slightly blushed. ''I'm... I was... I am just worried about our grade.'' She babbled. ''If she gets a bump, I don't think Mr Corelli will give us an A.''

''Riiiight...'' Miley said, not believing Lilly at all. ''But it's not like she's moving... besides, the couch is a really confy one!'' Miley said, taping it to show Lilly her point. ''And look at her!'' She added with a smile. ''She's completely fine!''

Lilly laughed. ''I guess you're right..'' Miley stared at her while Lilly looked at the floor. She was so cute. She wanted to take her in her arms, like she used to. But she didn't move.

''Want something to drink?'' Lilly finally asked.

''How about some Mango juice?'' Miley said. It wasn't something a person normally had in their fridge, except for the Truscott's. It was Lilly's favorite juice, and Miley's...

''You like Mango juice?'' Lilly said, surprised. ''I thought I was the only one! This is my favorite.'' _I know, Miley thought with a grin. _Lilly's previous embarrassment had disappeared, leaving the place to excitation. She had this squeaky voice, that Miley knew by heart, and this made Miley's heart jump with happiness.

* * *

''So, Miley, Tennessee, huh?'' Lilly said as she set up the glasses on the table on the counter. 

''Yep... Nashville in fact...'' Miley nodded.

''Do you miss living there. I think I would be completely lost if I had to move away from Malibu. I spent my whole life here.''

''Yeah, I know what you mean. It was hard at the beginning. Leaving my family there, my friends... But you get used to it...'' Miley said, remembering how she felt when she first got in Malibu a few years ago.

''I guess so...'' Lilly said, taking a sip of her drink. Miley followed. She knew an awkward silence was coming and she wanted to have a reason to explain why she wasn't talking. It was weird. She never had this kind of uneasiness around Lilly. Except when she didn't want to tell she was Hannah, or when they both were in New York, Miley as Hannah, and Lilly as a contest winner. (**A/N**: See ''a weekend in New York). The souvenir of their trip made Miley smile through her glass. Lilly noticed.

''What? What's funny?'' She asked curiously.

''Nothin'. Just thought of something...''

''Well, what was it?'' Lilly investigated.

''Do you know Hannah Montana?'' Miley asked, trying to change the subject.

''Hannah who?'' Lilly frowned. ''Is she a student?''

Miley giggled. _Kind of..._

''No, she's a singer...''

''Never heard of her... Is she any good?''

''Kinda...''

''kay...'' Lilly didn't seem very interested. So, Hannah didn't exist here, neither does Lola of course... How messed up was that? She had lost the second love of her life, the music. Lilly took another sip of her juice, as Miley stared at her.

''Do you love him?'' She suddenly asked.

Lilly chocked on her glass, startled. ''Do I love whom?'' She asked, wiping away the juice that had dropped on her chin.

''Oliver.''

Lilly looked at her with her deep blue eyes. _Those eyes, man, I could die from their glow, Miley thought_. _Please say you don't love him, please please please. _

''Yes, yes I do. I mean he's my bestfriend. He knows me like noone else.''

_I bet I know you better._

''How long have you guys been together?'' _Why do you keep torturing yourself, Miley? She mentally slapped her._

''Three months. He asked me out for prom, and we've been together since then.''

''Cool.'' was that all Miley could say. Her throat was too tight to say anything more anyway.

''How about you Miley?'' Lilly inquired.

''Well... there's this someone that I love to death...''

''Really? Who is it? Is he from Tennessee?''

''I... no... Actually... She.. he... I...'' Miley babbled. She could feel herself blushing. She couldn't tell Lilly the truth, that she was the one. But she couldn't find anything to say. She was panicking, her brain had suddenly shut down.

''Guess you don't wanna talk about that.'' Lilly smiled, noticing Miley's frustration. ''It's okay. We'll have plenty of time later.'' She said trying to calm her down.

''Yeah...'' Miley said. ''Thanks.''

Lilly smiled. She had heard Miley's lapsus. _''She.'' She said 'she'. She's in love with a girl, and she doesn't want me to know about. She's probably scared of what I would think of her. _Lilly didn't know why, but she couldn't stop grinning. Miley was too busy trying to disappear in the couch to really pay attention to Lilly's odd expression. She had made a complete fool of herself.

The silence fall onto the two girls. Again. But neither of them seemed really bothered. Surprisingly to Lilly, she felt comfortable enough to just be with Miley. Miley's eyes were slowly closing and she felt herself being attracted to Lilly's shoulders. Her head leaned there. Of course, the thought that it could bother Lilly had hit her but she was too weak to really care about it... However, Lilly didn't pull back. As a matter of fact, she rested her head on Miley's... Miley smiled. _I'm touching shoulders..._ _she thought, remembering Willis_.

Both of the girls didn't have any time to enjoy their new position though, because their 'daughter' started to cry. Lilly startled and quickly straightened up. She didn't know if it was because of the baby or because she had just realized what she was doing with Miley. She pulled away from Miley who didn't have time to sit up and thus fall forward.

''Sweet Niblets!'' Miley groaned as she hit the couch.

Lilly grabbed the baby and started to rock her gently. The baby calmed down. Miley couldn't help but notice how comfortable Lilly was.

''Wow, you're a natural.''

''Thanks.'' Lilly beamed. She looked at the doll. ''you know, I think we should give her a name...''

Miley frowned, slightly amused. ''Sure, let's name the doll...Any idea?''

''Actually yes, I kinda have a name in mind. I'm not sure you're gonna like it though...'' Lilly said, unsure.

''Try me.''

''well, I was thinking... How about Lola?''

Miley could swear her heart stopped. Lola... Lilly wanted to name the baby Lola. A smile spread across her face.

''I take it you like it!'' Lilly exclaimed with a giggle.

''yeah, I love it!'' Miley beamed.

''Here she is, Lola Stewart Truscott.''

Miley couldn't believe her ears. Even if Lilly had said as innocently as possible, she just couldn't stop thinking that faith, or destiny, was telling her something.

* * *

They spent the next hour, chatting, and taking care of Lola. Nothing else mattered, it was just the three of them. 

Miley was sitting on the floor leaning her back against the couch. She was going over the instructions of the project. Lilly was sitting on the couch, looking over Miley's shoulder. Miley could feel Lilly's breath on her neck, and it was teasing her badly. She had one thing in mind: Kiss her.

''Do you wanna spend the night? '' Lilly asked suddenly. Miley looked at her eyes wide opened with surprise. ''I mean, if we need to be parents, we need to share the same roof, at least for a while...''

Miley couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was stunned. Lilly noticed and bite her lips, obviously awkward.

''I guess I'm pretty straightforward...'' She giggled to hide her embarrassment.

''No, no that's fine!'' Miley smiled, trying to sound cool. The truth was, she was shaking. She wanted to stay. She wanted to spend time with Lilly. But she didn't know if she was going to be able to survive without touching her, or without being able to cuddle with her as they sleep.

''What about your mom?... I mean your parents. Are they going to be okay with that?''

''My parents left for a few weeks. Kind of a honeymoon thing...''

Lilly had both of their parents, married. That was a change. The first positive change of this new life...

''So?''

''So let me call my dad.'' Miley smiled.

And she did so. Of course, no objections came from her dad, even though he was surprised that she had already found a way to sleep over at someone's house after only one day of school.

''Dad said it's okay. He's gonna come over to bring me some clothes.''

''Sounds good... wanna have dinner?'' Lilly asked. ''I'm kinda hungry... And when a Lilly is hungry, nothing can come between her and the food...'' she said as she rubbed her stomach. Miley giggled, feeling as she was about to fly. Something was happening...Something had been happening all the afternoon. Something was born between Lilly and her. She couldn't exactly say what, but there was definitly something.

''Come on Miley, get your butt over here and grab the tomatoes in the fridge. Let's make some pasta!''

Miley obliged, a smile on her face.

**Author's note :** Sorry guys for the lack of updates lately. I'm busy with school, yes. But I aslo don't know which direction I should take with this story. I have two in minds, and I'm hesitating... I started to work on the next chapters though, so hopefully, the next update will be real soon! Sorry for the wait, I hope you still enjoy the story ! Review like crazy !! lol


	4. Hell, that's no heaven !

**Disclaimer :** I swear I don't own Hannah Montana

**Run Baby Run, Chapter 4**

The water in the pan was now boiling. Miley handed the pasta to Lilly, who slowly put them in the hot water.

''Okay, 7 minutes to go...'' Lilly said, slapping her hands together from anticipation.

''Maybe we should feed Lola'' Miley suggested.

''Yeah...''

They went into the living room. The doll was lying on the floor, where Lilly had thrown her as soon as she got in mind that she needed to eat...

''Look what your appetite did?!'' Miley exclaimed, more amused than upset.

''I know...Sorry...'' Lilly said, sheepishly.

Miley giggled. ''Hey, it's okay! I told you it was just a doll...'' She picked it up from the floor as Lilly grabbed a bottle in the bag. The baby started crying as soon as Miley got her in her arms.

''Aw Man, she hates me!''

Lilly giggled. ''Miley, it's a doll...''

''Still, listen to her!''

''She's probably hungry.'' Lilly replied as she was going over the instructions. ''She has a detector or something on her back...''

''What if it is a detector for love, huh?''

''Come on Miley, get real!'' Lilly shoved the bottle in the baby's mouth who suddenly stopped crying. ''See?''

Miley slightly smiled. ''Right...'' But she wasn't convinced at all, and thus, gave the baby to Lilly. _I'm not gonna take any chance to make her cry again. I care about my ears..._

* * *

After dinner, the girls had put Lola in her small cribb. She was sleeping, finally. They watched a film. Lilly was laying on the couch, half asleep. Miley kept glancing at her, fantasizing about laying next to her, her head snuggled in Lilly's neck, her arms wrapped around her waist, Lilly playing with her hand. But that wasn't never going to happen. Not now...

As soon as the end title appeared on the screen, Lilly turned off the TV. The girls stoop up and headed towards the room. In silence, they got ready to go to bed, and they soon found themselves under the sheet. The only light in the room was the slight hallow made by the moon. Miley didn't want to sleep, she couldn't. She was thinking about her past life. How she had left Lilly. How she had accused her to cheat on her. She had been so stupid.

''Why don't you wanna talk about him?'' Miley suddenly heard Lilly say in the dark.

''Talk about whom?'' She asked, taken aback.

''Your boyfriend.''

Miley gasped. _Sweet Niblets._

''Come on, Miley. I thought we were friends...'' Lilly said.

''We are... It's just... I don't like to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it. Not now...''

''But...'' Lilly started.

''Please...'' Miley begged slightly.

''Fine...'' Lilly sighed.

''Can we change...'' Miley said, but she was interrupted by a loud cry coming from the bathroom.

''What the?'' Lilly exclaimed. ''What is that?''

''The baby! Lola !'' Miley cried, stepping out from her bed on the floor, and running into the bathroom. She switched on the light. The doll was lying on the sink, crying her heart out. Miley grabbed and started to rock her. Lola soon stopped crying. Miley relieved, started to walk out of the bathroom. But; obviously, this wasn't the way to go because the doll instantly started screaming again.

''Make her stop!!!'' Lilly begged from her bed, her hands covering her ears.

''I am trying!'' Miley exclaimed, doing er best to calm the baby down. She tried small waves, bigger waves, she also put her head on her shoulders, slightly taping the baby's back. Nothing seemed to work.

''I think she's hungry...'' Miley stated. She looked over to Lilly, who visibly hadn't hear her. No surprise there, her hands were still on her ears... and her head under the cover.

''Sweet niblets. No way I'm going to hell alone!'' Miley exclaimed.

She walked fiercely to the bed, and took of the sheets from Lilly.

''Hey!'' Lilly cried, throwing her pillow on the side of the bed and straightening up.

''There's absolutely no way I'm taking care of this fun killer all alone, Missy. We're in this nightmare together !''

Lilly looked at her a few seconds, her familiar grimace on her lips, and her eyebrows frowned. Her arms were crossed on her chest, like a child would do when asked to do something he doesn't want to do.

''Fine!'' Lilly groaned after a few seconds, stepping out of her bed. She walked over to Miley, and took the baby... who instantly stopped crying.

Miley looked at her, her eyes wide opened. Lilly was as surprised as her.

''How the heck do you do that?!'' She exclaimed.

''I have no idea... I guess I'm her favorite mom.'' She beamed.

''Yeah, right. That must be it...'' Miley replied sarcastically.

* * *

The night passed way too quickly for both of the girls. They basically spent half of it talking, or running to the crib, because Lola wouldn't stop crying. Lilly managed to get out of bed first with a slight groan. She stepped over Miley who was still wrapped her in her sheets on the floor.

She zombily walked to the shower and turned it on. Like a robot, she stripped off and went it, starting to cleanse herself.

Back in the room, Miley's head was barely coming out of the sheet. She was comfortable here. _Five minutes more of sleep would be great... Yes, just five more min... _

But a deafening sound suddenly invaded the room. A cry. A horrible cry : Lola.

''Itty-meany-whinny-evil-creature say what?'' She grumbled under the pillow. _She's gonna stop. She's gonna stop, she's gonna stop. No need to get up, she's gonna stop... But Lola seemed to disagree with that. Please make her stop... _

''Get your butt down there and take care of our child.'' a voice suddenly said.

Miley's head popped out of the bed. She quickly pulled back the cover and straightened up. Here she was. Lilly. She only had her towel on and her wet hair falling on her shoulders. Her face, and every part of her naked skin was still wet. It was quite obvious that her shower had been harshly interrupted. Miley smiled a little and stared at her. _Man, she's so hot. I... _

''Miley...'' Lilly warned, her arms crossed.

''Sorry...'' Miley groaned, but with an amused look on her face. She wasn't sorry. She was anything but sorry. Her behavior had caused Lilly to come out from the shower almost naked. And for this, she will never apologize.

Miley grabbed a bottle on her way to the cribb as Lilly went back into the bathroom.

She grabbed Lola, not very carefully by the way; and shoved the bottle in her mouth. She yawned as Lola was eating.

''Okay...'' She said as she noticed the bottle was empty. ''Now the burp.''

She positioned the baby on her shoulders and tapped gently on her back. Nothing. She waited a few seconds... Nothing. A minute passed, then a second.

''What the...'' Miley frowned as she pulled the baby a length arm away to see what was wrong. Lola seemed to enjoy it because she instantly burped, projecting a certain amount of liquid on Miley's cheek, neck and hair.

''That was so predictable...'' Miley exclaimed. She kept the baby away, holding her as far away from her as possible.

''Lilly! I'm gonna need the shower! Now!'' She cried.

''Just a sec !'' Lilly replied. She soon opened the door, and bursted of laughing.

Miley couldn't help but smile. Lilly was laughing... at her, maybe. But to Miley, it felt like she was laughing with her. And that felt good.

''Okay, Miley, you deserve a break.'' Lilly said as she calmed down. ''Go take a shower. I'll take care of Lola.''

Miley gave Lola to Lilly. Their hands brushed. Miley looked at Lilly, to see if she had noticed... And obviously she did, because she was looking at her too.

Lilly had felt something. It was like yesterday, in the street. She had felt tingles on her skin and stomach. Lilly blushed and looked away, embarrassed by the feelings she was experimenting. Miley blushed and looked away, embarrassed because she had made Lilly uncomfortable and probably somewhat let show her real feelings for the girl. She quickly disappeared in the shower, happy to have this distraction to forget about the 'incident'.

The hot water was rolling down Miley's body. She loved this warm sensation on her body, especially after a rough night and a rude awakening... Showers always gave her time to think things through... And this one wasn't an exception. In fact, as the water was hitting her face, she came to realize that the blush on Lilly's cheeks maybe wasn't because of Miley's stare, but because she might have felt something when their hands touched.

Yeah, she did recognize this look. The look Lilly had when she liked Hannah first (**A/N** : See 'A weekend in New York), and then when she looked at Miley. _Maybe she does like me. Maybe she starts falling for me. Maybe I can conquer her like I did in the past. Maybe I won't be alone anymore._

A knock on the door pulled Miley out of her thoughts. ''Hurry up Miley, we're gonna be late!''

'''kay!'' She exclaimed as she turned off the shower. She quickly dried herself and got dressed.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom. She caught Lilly staring at her. She smiled to herself. However, she didn't want to get ahead of herself... just in case. Thus, she decided to shake the ''Look'' off and grabbed her bag and Lola's. Lilly had Lola in her arms and her backpack on her back. A minute later, they were out on the street, on their way to school.

''thanks by the way for this night and yesterday. It's nice to have a friend here.''

''Yeah. I'm glad you're my partner.'' Lilly said. Then she realized what she said. Partner... Oh my gosh. She blushed. ''I mean, my companion. No that's not what I meant either. What I meant was...'' Lilly stopped as she felt Miley's hand on her arm.

''Lilly, I know what you meant.'' Miley smiled, soothing Lilly down. _If that's not a cue..._

''kay...'' Lilly sheepishly said.

They walked mostly silently the rest of the way, small talking from times to times. They dropped Lola at the improvised kindergarten.

It was now just the two of them, without the baby.

''Wow, I'm glad we can have a break.'' Lilly exclaimed as she stretched.

''Oh yeah, I won't disagree with that. Hey, we still have ten minutes before class. You wanna grab something to drink at the cafeteria?''

''Oh Miley, I'm sorry. I kinda... Oliver...''

''Oh! No need to explain. I get it.'' Miley said, raising her hand in sign of understanding.

''Sorry.''

''No worry, really. It's fine. I guess I'll see you later then.''

''Yeah...bye!'' Lilly said, suddenly shy.

''Bye.''

Neither of the girls moved though.

_What's going on with you Truscott! You have a date with Oliver, your boyfriend. Stop looking at Miley. Stop feeling happy when you look at her. Stop the butterflies flying in your stomach. Stop the warmth invading your body when your eyes met. Stop stop stop._

_What's going on with Lilly? Why is she looking at me like that? Should I say something? Should I kiss her? I want to kiss her... and I don't know, it seems like she wants me too. What if... _Miley's thoughts were interrupted when Lilly suddenly turned away and walked away.

_I guess that's not for now..._

* * *

''Hey babe!'' Oliver greeted Lilly.

''Hi...'' Lilly replied as Oliver gave her a quick kiss.

''How was last night?'' he inquired.

Lilly couldn't help but smiled thinking of Miley. _What are you doing? You can't smile like that when you think of her! You can do that when you think about Oliver! What's going on with you girl!_

''Last night was...decent. But I don't wanna talk about it. Just kiss me, okay?''

''No need to ask twice.'' Oliver beamed as he executed Lilly's request.

''You know, I was thinking, maybe we could hook Miley up with some guy...'' Oliver said as they started walking along the corridor to their class.

''wh.. what??'' Lilly exclaimed, loudler than she wanted.

''Well, I know this guy... He actually asked to set her up with him... He would be perfect for her...''

Lilly had to admit it : she felt jealous, and she hated it. She couldn't bear it anymore. Maybe if Miley was dating someone, she could get passed these unwanted emotions, feelings.

''Lemme think about it, okay?''

''why? Not sure you have a voice in her love life. Why do you care?''

''I don't care. It's just that I don't want her to feel overwhelm. It's only her second day in Malibu...'' Lilly lied.

''Right... you're right. You're always thoughtfull... I love you for tha...''

''Love you too.'' Lilly smiled. They shared a quick kiss as the bell rang, and entered the classroom.

* * *

Miley was sitting at lunch, alone. She was waiting for Lilly, and probably Oliver too since they were never appart for long... Miley took a bite of her bread, daydreaming. How could she get her life back? She missed Lilly so much. She missed her lips, her touch, her breath in her neck, her comforting hand everytime Miley was sad. She missed their fight and the way Lilly made up after. She was interrupted by Lilly messingly sitting next to her.

''Hi hi!'' Lilly said all smiling.

''Hey...'' Miley frowned, distabilized by Lilly's happiness. She was definitly not the one that left her in front of the lockers a few hours earlier.

''Listen, I was thinking. Maybe you could take care of Lola tonight. And I'll take care of her tomorrow. I figured it would be easier that way, you know. Like, you don't have to come over and bring all your stuff. Or I don't have to come to your house with all my stuff. It's crazy.''

The truth was, it would be easier for Lilly to control her feelings for Miley.

''Err, okay...'' Miley said. She didn't try to hide her disappointement, and Lilly felt somewhat bad when she saw this. _Maybe Oliver's idea would help after all..._

''Miley, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with Oliver and me.'' Lilly asked her.

Miley frowned, surprised. ''Mommy say what?''

''We found you someone.'' Lilly explained. ''Well Oliver is taking care of it actually. He told me he knew someone perfect for you...His words, not mine.'' She added quickly.

Miley forced herself to smile, acting happy for Lilly. She was hurt that Lilly was trying to set her up with someone else. She obviously wanted to get rid off her, and even if it was painful for Miley, she did understand.

''Oh okay. Sounds great.'' She replied, trying to sound enthusiast. Lilly smiled.

_I'm gonna have to pretend to like somebody else. Oh my gosh, how can I even think about that? I can't do it. It's like cheated on Lilly, my Lilly. This situation is so damn crazy. I can't take it anymore ! Unless... unless I use this date to get what I want... Lilly. What if I was right about her liking me... What if I was making her jealous...? That date wasn't that bad anymore..._

Miley grinned.

''What?'' Lilly frowned.

''Nothing... I just really can't wait to be Friday night.'' That time, she was meaning it.

**Author's note : **I guess you're getting annoyed by this story. I'm trying to get it better and all, but it's hard because I don't have much time. Still, I hope you somewhat still enjoy the series. And by the way, the sex scene will be in this story, as requested by you guys ! However, I'm warning you that it won't be anything trash. It would be erotic, romantic, sensitive.


	5. Movie Night is so deja vu

**Author's note : **I would like to thank all the faithful readers, and thank you to all the reviewers ! I like to have some feedback about my work. It helps me to see in which direction I should keep going. Thank you, thank, thank you !!!!!

**Disclaimer :** I still don't own Hannah Montana.

**Run Baby Run, Chapter 5**

''Dad, please, be a nice grandpa.'' Miley exclaimed.

''No Miley, I'm sorry but I won't take care of Lola. It's a school project, you're on your own ! How do you think your mother and I did? We couldn't give you away to your grandma every time we wanted a break. Parenting is a full time job!''

''But I'm too young to be a mom!'' Miley whined.

''And I'm glad to hear that !'' Her dad smiled. ''Now go and please, make her stop crying! I want to have dinner peacefully!''

Miley angrily walked to the crying doll and took her in her arms. She tried to calm her down, but she failed again. She was losing patience. She couldn't take it anymore. She looked around the house. There were just a few boxes left, the couch hab been got rid off the wrapping paper, the piano was at its usual place by the window.

''Come on Lola, tell me what's wrong. You ate, you burped, you don't need a new diaper. What the heck do you want?'' Miley desperatly said, shaking slightly the baby.

''You know Miley, maybe you're not holding her right...'' Jackson suggested, as he came down the stairs.

''Oh yeah? Since when you're a big expert in the matter big boy?'' Miley said, a little more aggressively that she wanted.

''Oh, you don't believe me sis'? Come on, give me my niece.'' Jackson pressed as he extended his arms. Miley didn't make him ask twice too glad that she could have a moment of piece. Jackson slightly started to rock the baby, left to right, pacing at the same time. Lola gradually calmed down. Miley couldn't believe it. Even Jackson had a 'maternal instinct' in him.

''So what do you say now to uncle Jackson; huh?'' He said, victoriously.

''I said her battery must be dead.''

''wanna see?'' Jackson said as he came closer to Miley, getting ready to give her back the baby. But Lola started to cry again as soon as she got next to Miley.

''wow, that's weird.'' Jackson said. ''Although, I'm glad that someone finally realized what a pain in the butt it is to be around you!''

''Shut up Jerkson.'' Miley snapped. Soon a smile appeared on her lips. ''Since you're good at that job and that you seem to like her so much, I'll let you take care of her a little bit longer. I need to take a shower.''

She didn't let him any chance to reply and ran upstairs.

''Looks like she got you, son.'' Mr Stewart smiled. Jackson grimaced, but didn't say anything back. What could he say? She did get him good.

* * *

Thursday morning, Miley arrived at school, the baby peacefully sleeping in her stroller. Miley didn't get much sleep that night. She was glad to let Lilly take care of her the following night. She was putting her books in her locker when Lilly and Oliver joined her.

''Hey Miley! How did it go?'' Lilly inquired as she looked over the stroller. ''You didn't burn her or anything, did you?''

''Ah ah, very funny. I was the one that burned out actually.'' Miley groaned.

''Clunky huh?'' Oliver smiled.

Miley didn't bother reply. Yes she was clunky. She was exhausted, she was sad, she was upset, she was angry, she was in love with a person that didn't love her back.

''Look what Daddy got you?'' Oliver suddenly said. He was showing a little purple teddy bear in his hands and was waving it at the doll.

''She's sleeping.'' Miley stated, quite harshly.

Lilly and Oliver stared at Miley, a little disconcerted.

''We better get going,'' Lilly finally said. She grabbed the baby bag on the floor and the stroller. ''We'll see you later okay?''

''Okay. Bye.'' Miley said as she slapped her locker and watched Lilly and Oliver walked away with the baby. _Like a family... Miley thought._

* * *

Friday afternoon, Miley and Lilly were waiting for Oliver and Miley's date at Rico's. They had left the doll to Jackson. Of course, they had to pay him. First, because it was a part of the project, and second, because Jackson wouldn't baby sit for free.

Miley was nervously pacing in front of Lilly. She was nervous as hell. She didn't really want to go on that date because for once, she was going to have to see Lilly and Oliver flirting and kissing, and second, she was set up with someone she hadn't even met.

''Come on, Miley, calm down. We're gonna have fun tonight!'' Lilly tried to reassure her.

''Easy to say. You actually know who you're gonna go with. I'm sure Oliver is gonna stuck me with a dorky guy... like hi...'' Miley froze. She was going to say ''Like him'' meaning like Oliver, but she couldn't tell that to Lilly. ''like Higor!'' she made up.

Lilly giggled. ''Higor? What kind of name is that?''

Miley shrugged and kept pacing fiercely.

''Miley, please stop.'' Lilly said standing up and grabbing Miley by the arm to make her stop. Miley shivered and froze. She turned to face Lilly. Their eyes locked almost unconsciously. Lilly couldn't speak for a few seconds too taken aback. Miley wasn't much better. Every time they touched, it was the same thing. It was like the world had shut down.

Lilly cleared her throat and pulled herself together, looking away, avoiding any eye contact with Miley. ''Oliver said it was the perfect match for you. In fact, I'm...'' But Lilly froze.

Miley stopped pacing, intrigued. Lilly was staring behind Miley's back, so Miley turned around, to see what had tuned down Lilly. She froze herself. Oliver was there, with her date... Miley had expected everything, except this. _You must be kidding me..._

''So, Miley, this is Leslie,'' Oliver said.

''Erm, hi!'' Miley said to Leslie.

''Hello,'' He smiled. ''I'm glad to finally meet you in normal circumstances.'' He added, remembering their first encounter in the corridor.

Lilly couldn't believe it. Oliver had set Miley up with the most popular boy in the school. She was okay for a date, but not for that kind of date. Miley could easily fall for that guy. She was feeling threatened. Wait a minute, why was she thinking this? She wasn't in love with Miley. She was dating Oliver, the guy she loved since... forever. Lilly mentally slapped her to shake off all these weird and alarming thoughts.

Miley, even if she was still upset with this situation, found slightly amusing the fact that she ended up to date Jake Ryan, aka Leslie, again. If Lilly knew...

Lilly suddenly pulled Oliver away. Oliver practically had to run behind his girlfriend.

''Lilly, wha...'' Oliver exclaimed.

''Why didn't you tell me the guy was Leslie?'' Lilly asked letting Oliver's arm go.

''I don't know. I didn't think it was important. Besides, he didn't want me to tell you.''

''Why is that?'' Lilly frowned, upset.

''You know how you are... you can't keep a secret!'' Oliver said, mocking.

''I have no idea what you're talking about...'' Lilly denied.

''Come on, Lil... what's the big deal anyway?'' Oliver exclaimed. ''Miley and Leslie are gonna date, which is gonna make them both happy.'' He grabbed Lilly by her waist and pulled her next to him. He then added in a flirty tone. ''And most importantly, we will have more ''us time'' to ourselves...'' He slightly kissed her on the lips. Lilly faked a smile.

''See? Setting them up on a date is a win win situation. We get rid off Miley, and she gets the most popular boyfriend ever...'' He beamed.

''But I don't want to get rid off Miley!'' Lilly exclaimed, angry.

''What?'' Oliver said, stunned and lost.

''I mean...'' Lilly said, suddenly realizing what she had said could be understood as she liked Miley back. ''I get along with her. I think we could be really good friends. Besides, she's the only girl friend I ever had.'' Lilly smiled to herself when she thought about the double connotation of 'girl friend'.

''Well, I guess you'll still be able to hang out with her and Leslie. We could do more double dates...'' Oliver shrugged.

''Yeah, we could do that...'' Lilly said evasively, her mind away. She looked over Miley and Leslie, talking at a table at Rico's, waiting for them to come back.

* * *

The movie theater was packed. There was a huge crowd outside, already waiting. The guys absolutely wanted to see the new action movie ''Deeper is just shallow.'' Miley and Lilly both frowned at the title. They noticed they had the same reaction and smiled at each other. Here they were again, sharing a moment.

''I guess we're gonna have to wait...'' Oliver groaned.

''Yep.'' Miley said, putting her hands in her jeans' pockets, looking away from Lilly's eyes.

''Actually no. I kinda have already bought the tickets...'' Leslie beamed.

''What? How?'' Oliver asked, his eyes wide.

''Yeah... how did you know you were gonna see Deeper than mashmallow.' '' lilly frowned. Miley let out a giggle. Lilly wanted to mess with Leslie...

''It's 'Deeper is just SHALLOW' '' Leslie replied slightly annoyed. ''And, I didn't know we were, I just assumed...''

''You assumed that we were going to follow you without flinching? Well I got news for you Mister...'' Lilly said, burning up.

''Lilly...'' Miley said, putting a hand on her forearm to sooth her down. Lilly turned to her, her eyes still filed with anger, but she instantly calmed down as she looked into Miley's eyes. Miley was giving her a look meaning, ''Please, don't make a fuss out of nothing.''

''Fine.'' Lilly pounted, still upset. ''I shut up now.'' Miley smiled.

Oliver had watched the exchange between the girls. _Wow, I never could have done that with Lilly._

Leslie put an arm around Miley's shoulders and led her inside.

''Lilly, what did you get so worked up about?'' Oliver inquired as they were alone outside the cinema. ''You know how he is...''

''Yes, I know...'' The truth was, she didn't care about what Leslie did. She was tensed because she couldn't stand the thought of Miley being with him. And more importantly, she was upset because her, Lilly Truscott, was falling for Miley Stewart, and that no matter what she could do, she couldn't help thinking about her.

''Is this that period of the month?'' Oliver asked, as any boy would ask. Lilly rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's stupid question.

''I take that as a 'no' '' Oliver said, realizing it wasn't the thing to say.

''Whatever. Let's go inside.'' Lilly said, grabbing his hand.

* * *

Miley and Leslie were waiting for Lilly and Oliver in front of the door 5 of the theater.

''So, Miley, what do you think of football?'' Leslie asked.

''It's good... I think.'' she replied, not knowing what to say. Jake never talked about football with her. _But it's not really jake, it's Leslie... she thought._

'You know, I'm the captain of the football team...'' Leslie stated, a vain smile on his lips.

''That's.. great ! Way to go, man,'' She said, shoving him on the shoulder. Leslie winced a little, rubbing his shoulder, surprised by Miley's gesture. He certainly didn't expect that. Any girl would have hugged him, or flirted with him, or... anything but that. They stood in silence. Hopefully, Lilly and Oliver soon appeared next to them, and the four of them entered the room.

Miley let Leslie go first in the row and then followed him. They sat in the middle and were soon joined by Lilly and Oliver. Miley grinned. She was going to be sat next to Lilly, like always... or at least like she used to, before... Her smile faded a little thinking about her real Lilly.

''You're okay?'' Lilly asked her, a concerned look on her face.

Miley looked up and nodded. ''Yeah I'm fine. Just realized I didn't get any popcorns, and a movie without popcorn...''

''Is like a mannequin eating french fries.'' Lilly finished, grinning. Miley giggled.

''Come on, let's go get some and leave the guys alone.'' Lilly said, grabbing Miley's hand, dragging her away.

''So, what do you think of Leslie?'' Lilly asked, as they were waiting their turn in the line.

''he's nice...'' Miley said.

''He's the most popular guy in school you know?'' Lilly said, trying to stay nonchalant.

''Yeah, I know, he told me...'' Miley smiled.

Lilly laughed. ''Man, this boy is so vain.''

''Yes, but it's part of his charm.'' Miley said. It wasn't the truth, but it was a little white lie to make Lilly fall in her trap. As Lilly winced, Miley smiled, content. Her plan was working. She visibly felt jealous... They small talked til they finally ordered their popcorn. They then quickly walked back to the room, and regained their seats.

Buying some popcorn wasn't a bad idea. The girls' hands kept brushing as they were helping themselves. Lilly blushed everytime, embarrassed that every time she touched Miley, she felt tingles all over her body. She was glad the room was dark.

In the middle of the movie, Miley decided to rest her arm on her armrest. She didn't notice Lilly's arm already there, so their arms lightly brushed. Miley's reflex was to instantly pulled her arm away, but Lilly didn't move. Miley frowned. Either she was really into the movie, which was doubtful because it wasn't a really good one, or she didn't mind Miley's arm next to hers... Miley decided to put back her arm there, allowing them to touch. Lilly didn't turn her head or anything, but Miley noticed her expression had changed: a small grin had appeared on her face. Miley smiled to herself.

* * *

After the movie, Miley and Leslie were walking in front of Lilly and Oliver.

''So, what do you say? We could do this again? Maybe tomorrow afternoon, we could go to the beach...'' Leslie suggested.

Lilly, who heard Leslie ask Miley out, cut in. ''oh, I'm sorry Leslie, but I don't think...''

''Yes, ok. Tomorrow. Beach sounds like fun.'' Miley said, shoving Lilly on the arm, to make her mind her own business.

''Great.'' Leslie said with a smile. They looked at each other, a little awkward. It was never easy to say goodbye after a first date. _Do I kiss him? Do I hug him? _It's not like I've never kissed him anyway, but it's different, I'm not into him. I don't even like him. _Come on Miley, just pretend a few more seconds._ _Lilly is watching. _

Leslie made the first step, and kissed Miley. Lilly's mouth fell open.

''Bye Miley.'' Leslie softly said, as he pulled away.

''Bye. See you tomorrow.'' Miley replied in her flirty voice. However that grin wasn't for Leslie. It was because she hadn't felt anything during the kiss. In fact, it was like kissing a plant. She knew was over him a few months, when she realized the true nature of her feelings for Lilly, but she still thought that she would always felt a little something around Jake Ryan. She was wrong. Tonight had just proved it to her.

Leslie walked away with a last goodbye.

Lilly had watched the scene, a horrified expression on her face. _What's wrong with Miley? She's falling for Leslie. She can't be! She likes ME! _

''Well guys. I'm gonna go home. Thanks Oliver. You were right. He's great.'' Miley smiled.

Oliver nodded. ''My pleasure Miley!'' She hugged him. It was the first time she hugged Oliver, in this world. It was another surprise for Lilly. _Wow, she must be very happy, she thougth_.

''Bye Lilly. See you tomorrow? You pick up Lola?'' Miley asked, hugging her. Lilly couldn't respond yet, busy smelling Miley's hair and enjoying every moment of their embrace.

''Lilly?'' Miley called, pulling back. ''So? Tomorrow?''

''Yeah ok. I'll come over before your... date.'' She blurted out the last word.

Miley smiled. ''Good night guys.''

As soon as Miley disappeared, Lilly slapped Oliver on the chest, upset.

''Why did you do that for?'' He exclaimed, rubbing his chest.

Lilly didn't respond and walked fiercely away, heading to her home.

Miley closed the front door and leaned against it, staying in the dark. _Wow, I didn't know I was such a good actress. Maaan, I really thought I was going to crack. Lilly was so beautiful._ However, she laughed when she thought back about Lilly's behavior when Leslie was asking her out. Lilly had butted in. She was jealous, Miley knew that. She had that same look in Tennessee over Jodie. (**A/N**: see ''Tennessee you said?'')

Lilly was falling for her. Miley was beaming. Her heart was racing. She ran upstairs and went to her bedroom. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. Everything will happen tomorrow. She fell asleep, a huge grin on her lips.

**Author's note :** I'm glad I was able to update sooner this time !! Yay me ! Lol. And yay you for reading !!


	6. What you do to me

**Author's note : **Thank you for all the reviews ! The fact that I know you love the series helps a lot! It gives me the will to continue! As I already said to you, I wrote these episodes for you all ! Thanks again, and take good care of you !

**Diclaimer :** I do not own Hannah Montana

**Run Baby Run, Chapter 6**

''Hey Lilly!'' Miley greeted as Lilly entered her house.

''Hi...''Wow, miley, you look great.'' She said, as she looked up and down Miley's body. She blushed a little as she realized what she was doing.

''So, erm, how's Lola?'' Lilly asked, trying to hide her embarrassement.

''She's sleeping... I think...'' Miley said.

''You think?'' Lilly frowned.

''It's either that, or the battery is dead...'' Miley shrugged with a smile. Lilly smiled back.

''When do you meet up with Leslie?'' Lilly asked, trying to sound casual.

''Actually, I'm a ten minutes late.'' Miley said, looking at her watch.

''Sorry. Well I better get going so you can get going too.''

''Well, you can stay here if you want until Lola wakes up. You shouldn't wake her up.''

''Miley, I'm not not going to stay alone...''

''Jackson's here, so you won't be alone.'' Miley cut her off.

Lilly thought for a moment. Lola was soon going to get up anyway. ''Okay. I'll stay.'' She smiled.

''You could spend the night here tonight too...'' Miley suggested. ''So that we can work on the report.''

''I... I don't know Miley... I don't have any clothes with me...''

''You're going home this afternoon...'' Miley frowned. ''You can pick up some clothes then and come back later...'' She desperatly wanted Lilly here with her tonight.

''I guess I could do that...'' Lilly said unsure. But when she saw Miley's joy, her doubts disappeared. She was going to spend some quality time with her. What more could she ask for? ''Call me when you're home, I'll come over then.''

''Okay.'' Miley nodded. ''Well, I guess I'll see you later then.''

''Yep... Have a great date.'' Lilly said, suddenly saddened.

It broke Miley's heart, but then again, she couldn't say anything. She wasn't supposed to. She disappeared through the back door, living Lilly alone in the living room.

When Miley arrived at Rico's, Leslie wasn't there. _Boys, always the ones who are late... She said in her mind. Well, not exactly, but hey, nobody heard that..._

Miley had never been a patient kind of a girl, and pretty soon, she tapping her fingers on the table. Leslie arrived fifteen minutes later. He sat in front of Miley, a big smile on his lips.

''Hey beautiful.''

''Hi...'' Miley said. She then stopped, hopping for an apology... which didn't come.

''Ready to go?'' Leslie asked.

''Go where?''

''I have a practice game. I thought you might wanna watch me play football.''

Miley's mouth fell open from disbelief.

''I know, I would be stunned too if the most popular guy of my school in...''

''Ego boy say what?'' Miley exclaimed, cutting him off. ''I'm not gonna spend the afternoon sitting on a bench watching some guys running after each other, or after a balloon!''

''I... I don't understand...'' Leslie said, taken aback. A girl never had said 'no' to any one of his proposition.

''Let me make that clear for you. I. Don't. Wanna. Watch. Your. Stupid. Game !''

''Well, in that case, I guess we can't date anymore. I need a girl that would be comprehensive and supportive of my career.'' Leslie said standing up, a superior look on his face. ''Girls... I'm available.'' He said in a singing voice, opening his arms. A few gilrs came running next to him, and threw themselves in his embrace. Miley rolled her eyes. At least, that didn't change.

As soon as Miley got back, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Lilly's number.

''hello?'' Lilly said.

''Hey, it's Miley.''

''Miley? What's up? How's your date going?''

''Not well. I'm home if you still wanna come over...''

''Errr okay. What happened?''

''I'll tell you when you're here.'' Miley said, smiling at Lilly's curiosity.

''Well, I'm on my way!'' Lilly exclaimed through the phone.

''Kay.''

They hung up, and Miley headed to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water in the fridge. She rested her elbows on the counter, thinking as she was taking a sip of water. _Do I have a concert tonight? oh... right. No Hannah Montana. Maan, I miss her. Why doesn't she exist here? What happened? _

Miley was pulled out her thoughts when she heard someone knocking on her door. Miley went to open the door. Lilly.

''Did you... did you just knock?'' Miley asked surprised. Lilly never knocked.

''Well, yeaah ! We always knocked or ring a bell when you go to someone else's house. It's called being polite.'' Lilly said, smiling.

Miley giggled.

''Can I come in?'' Lilly inquired, still standing on the porch, Lola in one arm, and the bag on the other.

''Oh, yeah sure. Sorry.'' Miley said. Lilly got in, and put down the bag. Miley closed the door and leaned against the door, her eyes riveted on Lilly's silhouette.

Suddenly, a face appeared in front of her eyes. Lilly's. Her lips were moving, but she couldn't get what she was saying, still too spaced out for her brain to function normally.

''...right?'' she finally caught from Lilly's mouth.

''Right...?'' Miley said, unsure.

''You weren't listening, were you?'' Lilly said, stiffed, her hands on her hips.

''Nope... sorry.'' Miley admitted, looking down.

''I was saying that Leslie probably was all over himself and that was why you came back early. Am I right?''

''Yes, actually. You're not far from the truth.''

''I'm never far from it. Never !'' Lilly beamed.

''Great! After ego boy, ego girl!'' Miley joked.

''hey !!'' Lilly exclaimed.

Miley giggled. ''He wanted me to go to his practice thingy, watch him play with loving eyes, like a dutiful girlfriend.'' She explained. ''But I'm not...''

''...that kind of girl.'' Lilly finished with a shy smiled.

''Yeah.'' Miley smiled.

''Well, too bad for him ! He's lost an amazing girl!'' Lilly blurted out. She felt immediatly guilty and blushed a little.

''Thanks...'' Miley said.

''So, erm, the report!'' Lilly exclaimed, changing the subject.

''Yeah, right. That's why you're here. Right. Erm, ok... Let's settle down in the living room. Let me get my laptop.''

Miley ran upstairs as Lilly sat down on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. As soon as Miley was out of sight, Lilly tapped her head on the table. _Very smooth, Truscott!_

''Okaaay,'' Miley cried, as she put her laptop in front of Lilly. ''Let's get it over with!''

As soon as Miley's hands were ready to tape on the keyboard, Lola started crying.

''You got to be kidding me !'' she winced. Lilly giggled.

Miley looked at her with begging eyes. ''huh huh, Stewart, your turn!'' Lilly frowned.

Miley rocked the baby slightly. But once again, it didn't work. What would mom do??? Come on think... What did she used to do when I was a baby? She sang... She sang to me... That's it!

''Booyah!'' Miley beamed, raising her fist in the air.

''What?'' Lilly frowned, looking up from the laptop. Miley didn't reply and walked towards the piano. Lilly followed, intrigued. She saw Miley put Lola in the chair and sat down at the piano. _What the heck is she doing?_ Her question was answered when Miley started playing a song on the piano. It was a Hannah song. She could do that here, since Hannah didn't exist.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little Star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle, little Star_

_How I wonder what you are_

Lola stopped crying, so Miley stopped playing. Lilly couldn't hide the amazement in her eyes.

''Guess you finally found a way to sooth the baby down.'' She said shyly.

''Looks like it'' Miley smiled. ''But it's a freaking doll!''

''Yep, but the chip in it is very sensitive to anything susceptible to calm a baby down, such as rocking, soothing, or music.'' Lilly explained, very smart-like.

Miley looked at her funny.

''What?! I read the manual!'' Lilly pouted.

''that makes one of us...'' Miley smiled. ''Anyway, now that everything's back to normal, let's get it done!''

They headed back to the coffee table, and worked silently. Lilly couldn't stop thinking about Miley's sweet voice. It was like a siren, like a spell that she had casted on her.

They spent the next hour working on the report. Lilly and Miley couldn't really focus on the project though. Their minds were too much concentrated on the other. Miley was dying to kiss Lilly, and Lilly was asking herself what it would be like to have her lips against Miley's.

''Okay, let's take a break,'' Lilly exclaimed.

''Oh, okay! Whatever you want...'' Miley responded. She was glad the torture was over. She stood on her feet and offered her hand to Lilly. Lilly grabbed, not even thinking. She immediately felt tingles all over her arm. She shuddered unvoluntarily.

''You're cold?'' Miley frowned.

''Nah...'' Lilly said. She was going to lie and invent an excuse, but she didn't want to. What was the point?

Miley looked at her intensely. They were still holding hands, Lilly didn't bother, she shuddered... She could easily interpret all these as positive signs... But what if she was wrong? What if her feelings for Lilly and their history were biasing her?

''I'm kind of thirsty, though.'' Lilly let out.

Miley nodded, and reluctantly let go of Lilly's hand. She headed towards the kitchen.

''What do you want? Cold, hot drink?''

''It's almost 6pm, maybe we could go on you dalconide and have some hot coco?'' Lilly suggested.

Miley smiled, appreciatively. ''Hot coco it is !''

A few minutes later, the girls settled on the Stewart's bench. The night was rather cold. No wonder, it was February...Miley put a blnaket on their legs as Lilly held her mug for her. She handed it back to Miley and looked at the chocolate.

''Awww, you even put marshmallows in it!''

''Yeah... I know you love that,'' Miley shrugged. Sweet niblets.

''How do you know?'' Lilly said, rather dumbfounded. ''I've never told you that...''

_Yes you did... well, not really you, you. But it was you, I guess... Man, it's so confusing !_

''Hot coco with marshmallows ! Come on Lilly, it's everyone's favorite ! It wasn't hard to figure this out!'' Miley lied.

''Yeah, I guess you're right,'' Lilly smiled. Miley relaxed. Lilly had bought it.

They looked at the sky and the ocean in silence. Miley soon felt Lilly's head on her shoulder. _She stopped breathing. She must have fallen asleep, she wouldn't do such a thing consciously! Miley said to herself._

''It's so beautiful!'' She heard Lilly breathe out.

So, it wasn't a coincidence. Lilly had leaned her head on purpose. ''Yes, it is...'' Miley simply replied. She was too tensed to think straight. Her heart was racing.

''All these shades of yellow, red, orange, on the sea...'' Lilly continued, wonder in her voice. ''If I had any talent, I would probably write a poem...'' she added thoughtful.

Miley could only hear the sweet sound of Lilly's voice. She could have the music, but she couldn't dinstinguate the note. She was too lost in the melody to pay attention. Besides, she was trying to calm herself. She had too, or her heart was going to explode. But then, she felt Lilly put a hand on her arm, and then she knew she couldn't pretend anymore. She couldn't control herself anymore.

She shifted, making Lilly straightened and looked at her. She had an interrogating look. But Miley didn't bother say anything, she just crashed her lips on Lilly's and kissed her like it was the last thing she will ever do on Earth. Lilly quickly broke the embrace.

''What are you doing?''

''Nothing... I'm sorry.'' Miley said, walking away. Lilly grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

''No Miley, it wasn't 'nothing'. What the hell was that?''

''I... I... '' Miley didn't know what to say. Well she knew what to say actually, but she didn't know where to start, how to say it...

''Miley...'' Lilly called. ''Why did you kiss me.''

Miley looked back at Lilly. There she was, she had to do it now. ''I like you Lilly...'' She blurted out hesitantly. Lilly was looking at her, her face not showing any emotion.

''No that's a lie, Lilly...''

Lilly opened her mouth, ready to say something, but Miley cut her off.

''It's a lie because I don't like you. I love you. I am in love with you.''

Lilly didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. She was not taken aback because she wasn't surprised. She did feel something about Miley. However, Miley loved her. It wasn't a crush, it was something way more than that.

''It's so hard Lilly to not be able to be with you, like I would like to be.'' Miley added, looking at Lilly right through her eyes, her voice shaking. She stopped, trying to pull herself together.

''How can you love me Miley? We've known each other for less than a week!''

''When you meet the one person for you, it doesn't take months to realize it. Heck, it doesn't even take seconds! You just look at them, and that's it. It's there.'' She took a deep breath and kept on. ''I fell for you the minute I met you. I don't want to fight it, I just want to live it, because the emotions I feel when I'm around you, are the strongest and happiest.''

''Miley... I '' Lilly started.

''I know what you're gonna say, Lilly.'' Miley cut her off. ''And it's okay. I admit it, I thought you could love me back. I don't know what I was thinking. So, since that precise moment, I'm gonna try my best to... move on. And I promise my feelings for you won't stand in the way of your relationship with Oliver. Actually, if you want me to just, you know, disappear...'' Miley stopped talking as she noticed Lilly's intense look. _What is she thinking? Man, I screwd everything up._

Lilly came close to her. She needed to know. She needed to see if the tingles she had felt during the kiss were real. She was inches from Miley's, her hands on Miley's forearms. Miley had stopped breathing and was looking at Lilly, afraid. Why was Lilly standing so close? Why was she looking at her like that? Why could she recognize the sparkle in Lilly's eyes, the same sparkles her Lilly had these last six months. She saw Lilly leaned towards her, Miley slightly pulled away. ''I'm sorry Lilly, but I'd rather not...''

However, Lilly didn't listen. She crashed her lips on Miley's, kissing her. She pulled back a few seconds later, amazed. It was real. Miley smiled, wondered.

''Wow.'' Lilly let out, touching her lips. Miley smiled even more. _Yeah, wow..._

Once again, the girls leaned towards each other. They were attracted like magnets. Nothing could stop the collision. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

**Author's note :** so, what do you think??

**Disclaimer : **I do not own, the song used in this chapter. _Twinkle, twinkly, little star. _ It's a lullaby :-) but I guess you got that ! lol


	7. She's everything I want or is she?

**Author's note : **I can't thank you enough for all the good reviews I had !! I guess I shouldn't be surprised... the liley community is the best after all...

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Run Baby Run, Chapter 7 **

Lilly pulled back. ''I... I...'' She was smiling. So many emotions had invaded her body. She couldn't think straight.

''I know...'' Miley smiled back.

''I never thought we could feel so much with a kiss...'' Lilly was blown away. Miley laughed at Lilly's wonder. She rested her back on the bench, staring at her. She was so adorable touching her lips like that... Lilly suddenly turned her head to Lilly and met Miley's eyes. She smiled shyly at her. They didn't say anything for a while. Lilly had this shyness that new lover had in their eyes. This fragility, this innocense. Miley was more confident yes, but the fact that she had to win Lilly over had made her realize how badly she needed her. Thus now, she was looking at her with all new eyes.

After a moment, Lilly grabbed Miley's hand with a timid smile.''Can I kiss you again?''

''You don't have to ask...'' Miley giggled.

Lilly laughed a little and leaned towards Miley. She brushed her lips against hers. It wasn't their first kiss of the night, but it was probably their first one where they both acknowledged what they were feeling, and that made it even more important.

Lilly brushed her nose against Miley's and went to kiss her cheek. Miley wasn't moving, she was letting Lilly discover her. She was enjoying every slightest touch. Lilly felt more and more confident. Kissing Miley was different from what she had with Oliver. It was more sensual, delicate, tender. With Oliver, it was more brutal. The testosterone was somewhat tainted the pure aspect of love. Lilly pushed away the blanket, so that she was free to move on Miley's lap. Miley smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist.

Lilly looked down at her and carressed Miley's cheeks lovingly, looking at every part of her face. She locked eyes with Miley. ''You're so beautiful,'' Lilly breathed out.

''It's because it's dark, you can't really see me.'' Miley jocked as she slightly squeeze Lilly's thigh.

''Nah. You... really... are... beautiful...'' Lilly said as she planted soft kissed on Miley's face.

''Kiss me.'' Miley said suddenly.

Lilly smiled and obliged. She wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and leaned closer to her, to make the kiss deepen. Miley's hands went up Lilly's thighs and rested on her side.

They spent a while like this, Lilly sitting on Miley, sneaking kisses from time to time and looking at each other.

''Lilly,'' Miley let out, ''I don't want to kill the mood... but... I was wondering...wh...?''

''Oliver?'' Lilly cut off. Miley nodded.

''Well, I guess I'm gonna have to break up with him. First thing tomorrow...''

''Are you sure you wanna do that though? I mean, do you know what's coming our way? It won't be easy...'' Miley said as she remembered what she had been through with Lilly... Lilly... Her heart tightened as she thought of her.

''I'm sure Miley. I want to be with you. What I have with Oliver is... different... I love him... But not in a love love way... I think I was in love with the idea of being in love. Oliver was the friend I had since forever, it just happened...''

''So you won't regret it... you're sure?''

''There's one thing I know Miley. I'm falling for you and I'm through fithing it. I'll be with you from now on, nothing will change that...'' Lilly stated, looking intensely into Miley's eyes.

Miley smiled. They both leaned and sealed the birth of their relationship with a kiss.

''Girls, do you...'' Mr Stewart began but stopped as she saw her daughter kissed Lilly. He froze, stupefied. ''Miley?'' He asked, surprise showing through his eyes.

The girls broke the embrace. Lilly was a little embarrased though. But Miley was beaming.

''Yep dad?''

''What are you doing?''

''Nothin'... Hanging out with Lilly.'' She smiled as she looked over her girlfriend.

''That's not what I call 'hanging out''' he stated in a small voice.

Miley frowned. Her dad seemed upset but she didn't know what the big deal was. He had already seen her like that with Lilly, it wasn't all new... _Oh, no ! He didnt ! I've never come out here... Sweet niblets!_ She felt Lilly got off her legs and stood up.

''Hello Mr Stewart,'' she said shyly. ''I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.''

''It's okay, Lilly. I'm just... surprised.''

''Dad... I...I...'' Miley stuttered, starting panicking.

''Miley, it's okay. I guess.'' He smiled a little. ''I love you. And you both are obviously happy. It's just that I wasn't expecting this ! But I'm okay with it bud!''

Miley let out a big breath of relief. ''Thanks dad.'' She said hugging him.

''You're welcome.'' He said hugging her back. ''So erm, Lilly, do you wanna stay over for dinner?''

''Oh, erm, well, I... I don't know... i don't want to impose.''

''I'm inviting you...'' Mr Stewart said with a reassuring smile. ''Besides, if you're gonna date my daughter, I need to know you a little better.'' He added with a protective voice.

''Oh well...'' Lilly was obviously a little overwhelmed. Miley laughed slightly.

''We'll get back at you on that dad, okay?''

''Okay. Lasagna on the menu tonight... If that can make up your mind Lilly...'' he said with a wink as he disappeared inside. He was apparently right, because Lilly's eyes instantly found a new sparkle in them...

''I guess I don't need to talk to you into it...'' Miley joked.

''Guess not!!'' Lilly giggled. ''Come on.'' She pulled Miley by the hand and they went back into the house.

* * *

After dinner, Miley and Lilly went to the living room. Lilly sat on the chair in front of the piano and started playing some notes.

An image of Lilly playing drums flashed suddenly in front of Miley's eyes. She remembered when Lilly went all crazy when she entered in Hannah's studio and saw all the instruments. (**A/N** : see ''Hanging by a moment'') Miley shook that thought. It was too painful.

''Can you play something for me Miley?''

Miley smiled. ''Sure, why not...''

They traded places, so that now Miley was facing the piano. She started playing the first song that came to her mind. ''I miss you.''

Lilly couldn't detach her eyes from Miley. She was hypnothized by her voice, her eyes, her lips moving through every word of the song.

Miley finished the song and smiled as Lilly kissed deeply. ''Guess you liked it...'' She lauged.

''I didn't know you could sing like that.'' she heard someone say. Her dad. He was standing by the window, his empty plate in his hand.

''R...Really?'' Miley said, surprised. _That explains why Hanna Montana doesn't exist here..._

''I... Yeah... And that song... Amazing... In fact, do you think you could play it again, so we could record it? I still have a few contacts in the music business...'' Mr Stewart said, lost in his mind, visibly visionning his daughter's future... _I guess Hannah's on her way, Miley laughed to herself._

''Oh my god, Miley, that would be so cool! You could become a huge popstar ! Everybody would recognize you, and worships you, and...'' Lilly was getting all excited.

''Or I could invent myself a second identity so that I can be Miley Stewart the day, and the Popstar sensation the night.'' Miley said, mimicking Lilly's excitement. ''I could wear a wig, and make up, and cool clothes...''

''I don't know Miley... I'm not sure it'll work. I mean, come on, a little wig can't possibly hide the true you.'' Lilly shrugged.

Miley giggled. If only she knew...

* * *

''Thanks for this amazing dinner Mr Stewart!'' Lilly exclaimed as she headed to the door with Miley. Lilly had to head back to her house.

''You are very welcome Lilly! You're sure you don't want me to give you a ride?''

''Nah, I'll be fine. It's not that late.''

''Okay, but call us as soon as you're home.'' He added before he disappear on the dalconide a piece of pie in a plate.

''Do you think you could come with me when I'll talk to Oliver?'' Lilly asked as she leaned against the door playing with Miley's shirt.

''I don't know Lilly... i'm not sure he would want me to be there. Besides, I think I shouldn't get involved...''

''But you are, whether you want it or not...'' Lilly frowned. ''I'm breaking up with him because I want to be with you...''

''Comprimise : How about I come with you to Rico's, but I don't sit with you... I'll wait for you at the counter...'' Miley suggested.

''I guess that could do it...'' Lilly smiled. She gave Miley a kiss... ''you're sure you're gonna be okay with the baby?''

Miley giggled. ''Yeah, as long as I have my piano...''

''I think she likes your voice better...'' Lilly smiled. ''I know I do.''

Miley replied by kissing her deeply. They pulled back a while later, and Lilly looked at her watch.

''I should get going. Oliver is supposed to call me in half an hour, and if I'm not home...''

''Yeah, I get it...'' Miley nodded. ''Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess.''

''You sure will. I'll call you with the details, okay?''

''Kay...''

They kissed each other one last time. ''Bye.'' Lilly breathed as she bit her lips. She had a lover smile on her lips.

''Bye... Be careful on the way home...''

''I will.''

Miley released Lilly's hands and looked at her walk away. She closed the door when Lilly had completely disappeared. She walked past her dad, who was playing the piano and writing on a piece of paper. Miley smiled, he was composing... She picked up Lola carefully. She was sleeping.

She went upstairs and put Lola in her cribb without waking her up. _I'm getting good at this, Miley smiled to herself. _She then laid on her bed. She sighed. So much had happened in one day. She didn't have time to process everything. Besides, she had an odd feeling in her stomach, like if she had done something wrong. She had kept trying to forget about it during the evening, but it kept coming back. Was it because of Oliver? About Jake? Miley liked to think it was because of it, but something else was telling her it wasn't the real reason. The real reason was that she was feeling like she was cheating on Lilly. And the ridiculous part in that was that she was cheating on Lilly with Lilly ! How messed was that?

Miley closed her eyes. Everything will be better after a good night sleep. She hoped.

* * *

The following day, Sunday, Miley was getting ready for Lilly to arrive. She was supposed to pick her up at 11 and then, go to Rico's together. Lilly had asked Oliver to come around 11.30. Lilly soon was going to knock on the door when Miley opened it.

''Good timing!'' She smiled.

''I actually saw you coming...'' Miley smiled back. She gave Lilly a kiss. She pulled back.

''Hey! I wasn't finished Missy!'' Lilly whined. She pulled Miley close to her, and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her waist. As Miley was starting to get lost in Lilly's embrace, a new flash crossed her mind: Lilly and her, at the volley ball tournament, when they had sneaked out from the bengalow one night and walked to a glade. (**A/N** : See ''Timing is everything''). She suddenly pulled back, troubled.

''What's wrong?'' Lilly asked concerned.

''Nothing... I just feel bad about Oliver.'' Miley lied.

''Oh..'' Lilly looked down. ''Yeah, I guess we should stop until I officially broke up with him.''

''I think so too.''

''Well then, let's get going!'' Lilly smiled.

At Rico's, Miley wished Lilly good luck as she let her sit at a table. She went to the bar and sat on a tool.

Lilly was twitching her hands with nervoussness. She knew she had to tell Oliver some time. But how? How could she hurt her bestfriend? She didn't want to crash him. But then again, she couldn't help what she was feeling. Her thoughts were interrupting by someone kissing her on the neck.

''Hey...'' Oliver breathed out.

''Hi...'' Lilly replied with a small smile. There they were. Oliver kneed next to her and leaned. She let him kiss her. However, she noticed he had no intention to stop anytime soon, she slightly pushed him away, making him stop.

''Oliver...'' Lilly said.

''Sorry, I was lost in the moment.'' He smiled, but he didn't move though.

''Maybe you should sit down...'' Lilly said.

''Yeah... Oh I have to tell you something! You are not gonna believe it!'' Oliver exclaimed, beaming. Lilly sighed. This was going to be difficult.

Miley was watching the scene while taking small sips of her smoothie. It was awfully long. Oliver wasn't upset... Miley deduced that Lilly hadn't told him yet. She was starting to be bored and annoyed. Why was she so long to tell him? Did she have doubts? Miley knew that breaking up with someone was difficult, but the longer the harder !

Suddenly, the song _Endless Love_, by Lionel Richie came up on the radio.

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright  
My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
And i  
(i-i-i-i-i)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...  
And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love_

Miley was only thinking about one person during the song. The only one Lilly Truscott, the only one that knew her by heart, and the only one that was able to make everything better. She was her first and last love. Noone else will do. Miley felt her eyes fill up with tears. She quickly glanced over Lilly and Oliver. She saw Lilly was looking at her. ''Sorry,'' she mouthed as she ran away to the beach. She needed to get away from all this. It was damn too hard for her right now.

Lilly saw Miley suddenly stood up and quickly ran towards the beach.

''What's up with her?'' Oliver asked dumbfounded.

''I... I have no idea.'' Lilly stuttered. _What was wrong with Miley?_ Without thinking any longer she got up and ran to where Miley had disappeared. Oliver watched her leaving, even more stunned. _What the hell was going on?_ He finally put himself together, and followed the two girls.

Miley sat on the sand. She looked over the spot where Lilly and she shared their first kiss. (**A/N** : see ''A weekend in New York'') It seemed so far away now... She thought having Lilly here was going to make everything better. But she was wrong. She could never love her as much as she loved her one true love. Even though they were physically the same person, they were completely different. Miley had a whole story with the real Lilly. She shared a past with her. She shared four years of friendship and six months of love. Nobody could ever replace that.

She wanted to go back. She wanted to go back. She wanted to go back. She just wished for her life back... A tear rolled on her cheek.

---

**Author's note : **Now, how Miley will get back home, huh??? I have to be honest with you... i don't have a clue ! Lol ! But I will figure something out...

And I do not own the song used in this chapter !


	8. On the beach

**Author's note : **Chapter 8... I hope you're not going to be disappointed... But I really did my best...

**Diclaimer : **I don't own Hannah Montana. God, it's killing me to write that everytime. lol

**Run Baby Run, Chapter 8**

Lilly could now see Miley sitting on the beach. She had her arms around her legs, and her head was buried in her arms. Lilly stopped. She didn't want to go there just yet. Miley obviously needed time to think. She walked down the small aisle between the trees and sat at the limit of the beach. She decided to wait for a while here, until she felt that Miley would be ready to talk to her.

Oliver saw Lilly sitting on the beach. He stopping running a few feet away and bent, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't going to come over there, he wanted to see what the girls were up to. He knew something was going on. He knew Miley was acting weird from the beginning, and Lilly had changed since Miley arrived.

Miley was lost in her memories. She was thinking of a particular moment Lilly and she had shared two weeks ago.

_Miley and Lilly were walking on the beach, hands in hands, their fingers intertwined. No homework to do, no Hannah thing to attend to, it was just the two of them with each other. They weren't talking, they were just enjoying the time they had along together. They let every moment entered their skin and flew to their hearts. Lilly was playing with the waves, her look riveted on the sand as she watched them come and go. She suddenly let out a gasp and bent down, still holding Miley's hand. _

_Miley stopped and watched her girlfriend wondering what had caught her eyes. Lilly picked something up in the sand and stood up. She had a bright smile on her lips. Miley unconsciously smiled back. _

_''I guess this belongs to you.'' Lilly said as she placed a seashell on Miley's palm. Miley looked at it and grinned. The sea had given a particular shape to this small seashell: a heart. _

_''You're such a romantic!'' Miley laughed._

_''Am not!'' Lilly pouted. _

_Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist and pulled her against her body. _

_Lilly shivered as the wind blew. Miley tightened her grasp around her trying to get her warm. Lilly smiled and placed butterflies kissed all over Miley's neck. Miley shivered herself but not because of the wind... They stayed like this, standing in the sand. If people were around, they could see a figure in the horizon, the one of two girls in each other's arms, smiling at their happiness. _

_''This is so perfect.'' Lilly breathed out. ''Never let me go.''_

_''I won't.'' Miley sweetly replied in Lilly's ear. ''Ever.'' She kissed her in the neck and buried her face there, smelling Lilly's perfume. _

Miley suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Lilly standing behind her.

''Hey...'' Lilly said. Miley didn't reply.

''I'm sorry to bother you...'' Lilly continued, very uncomfortable.

''You don't bother me.'' Miley shrugged.

Lilly slightly smiled and sat on the sand next to Miley. They looked at each other as their arms brushed.

''Do you wanna talk about it?'' Lilly asked, looking away to the horizon.

''Talk about what?'' Miley said, deciding to play dumb.

''What's bothering you...'' Miley didn't reply. Lilly sighed which made Miley glanced at her. She looked down, feeling guilty. Lilly deserved an explanation. ''I just got upset to wait for you.'' She finally said. ''I'm not very patient...'' Okay, it wasn't the truth, but she couldn't tell her what really was going on, right?

''Miley... I know you better than this...'' Lilly frowned, hurt that Miley would lie to her.

Miley sighed deeply. Could she do that? Could she tell her the truth? All the truth? How she came here? How she was in love with someone? How she felt bad for being responsible for Lilly cheating on Oliver?

''I'm sorry Lilly, but I can't do this...'' Miley let out.

''You can't do what?'' Lilly asked, as she turned to Miley. She tried to look into Miley's eyes, but she kept looking away.

''This. You and me.'' Miley confessed as she looked to the sand.

''wh...why?'' Lilly stuttered. ''Did I do something wrong?''

Miley looked up at Lilly and stared at her a moment. ''It's not right...''

''What's not right? Us? But I want you Miley...''

''I know... But Oliver...'' _And Lilly, Miley added in her head. _

''I don't love Oliver.''

Miley stayed quiet a little while. Lilly wanted her. But the problem was, it wasn't Lilly. It wasn't the Lilly she loved. Even though they looked alike. Their kisses, their touches, their smell were different.

Miley sighed deeply. Lilly didn't understand. She wasn't going to give up on her. She didn't want to be with Oliver, and nothing could change that now. Nothing but Miley.

''I'm in love Lilly...''

Lilly smiled a little. ''you're in love with... me?''

Miley sighed and twisted her hands. ''Yes... I mean no, not really.'' Lilly winced.

''It's you. But it's not really you.'' Miley stuttered, trying to explain something that even she wasn't really understanding. Lilly was now looking at her like she was crazy.

''What are you talking about Miley?''

''I... it's complicated. You wouldn't understand...''

''Try me...'' Lilly frowned. Her concern had been replaced by worry. Miley was hiding something and it was big. Miley glanced at Lilly. She was waiting eagerly for Miley to say something.

''You're gonna think I'm crazy...''

''Miley...'' Lilly said, pushing her to tell her.

''I... I think I'm from another dimension...'' Miley blurted out. Lilly's eyes widened before she cracked up laughing. She calmed down when she saw Miley was looking away, obviously hurt. She became instantly serious. Miley wasn't joking.

''I'm sorry Miley, you were serious... it's just...''

''Crazy...'' Miley finished. ''I told you...''

''Yeah...'' Lilly let out, looking at her hands. After a few seconds of silence, she glanced at Miley. ''You can continue if you want. I promise I won't laugh anymore.'' She said as she did the scout sign. Miley looked at her unsure. She could feel Lilly was ready for what she had to say. So, she told her. She told her about how she met Lilly, how she fell in love with her and how she felt loved when she was with her. She told her about the fight, she told her how stupid she had been. She told her about the man and the weird ad. She told her how she went to bed that night and woke up. She told her how everything was different.

Lilly listened. She smiled, winced, frowned, shrugged, laughed.

''And now here we are...'' Miley finished. She looked at Lilly expectantly.

''Well, if that can make you feel any better, I believe you.'' Lilly smiled. ''Although, it kind of creeps me out...''

''Tell me about it!''

They giggled. ''So, you're not mad?'' Miley asked shyly.

''Nah... I'm not mad...''

''But?''

Lilly sighed. ''But... I guess I'm just sad... I mean, you basically just broke up with me...''

''Lilly...''

''no, it's okay Miley. You're in love with her. And it's fine. I understand. It's just... We just got together, you know...''

''Yeah... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you. I...''

''Miley, we both know you didn't force me...'' Lilly said, with a small grin.

''Well I kinda manipulated you...'' Miley blushed.

''You mean, with Jake? I know you were trying to get me jealous... And I'm glad you did, because it helped me realize what I wanted. What, or better yet, WHO could make me happy...''

Miley smiled a little. ''So, what are you gonna do with Oliver?''

''I am still gonna break up with him. This whole story made me understand some things about myself, my relationship with Oliver... I love him, but I think it's nothing more than a fraternal love...''

''Was that all I meant for you, Lilly?'' The girls suddenly heard. They turned back and saw Oliver standing behind them, a hurt and angry expression on his face.

''Oliver...'' Lilly started standing up. ''I'm sorry.''

''Save it Lilly. I think you said enough...'' He snapped.

''No! I... I didn't mean for this to happen, you know that! I just fell in love. I didn't chose.''

''You chose to cheat on me with... with her!'' Oliver fulminated pointing at Miley.

''I'm sorry.''

''I really do love you, Lilly.'' Oliver said a little calmer.

''No, you don't! You think you love me, like I thought I loved you...''

''Don't tell me what I'm supposed to feel!'' he shot.

''Come on, we don't even know why we got together in the first place...''

''I... I was in love with you Lilly! I've always been in love with you! The day when we became a couple was a actually a dream come true...''

''I'm sorry.''

''Yeah, you keep saying that...''

They both stared at each other for a while. Miley was still sitting in the sand, embarrassed, and feeling guilty.

''I'm sorry too, Oliver.'' Miley said from down there, hoping it could help.

''Miley, don't you dare talk to me...'' Oliver said coldly.

''Hey Oliver! Don't talk to her like that! It's not Miley's fault. I'm the one cheating on you. I'm the one who chose her over you. I love her, and I can't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants. I am sorry Oliver that I hurt you that way. I didn't mean to. But what's done is done. I can't expect us to be friends anymore, I...''

''I didn't say that...'' Oliver cut her off. ''But I'm gonna need some time.''

''I understand that... But Oliver, I am really sorry, and I hope some day, you'll be able to forgive me and forget.''

''Forgive maybe, but I won't forget Lils.''

Lilly stayed quiet. Oliver looked at her. She could see he was hurt, and it was painful. Especially because she was the one responsible for it...

''I'll call you when I'm ready.'' Oliver suddenly said. He didn't wait for Lilly to reply, and walked away.

Lilly watched Oliver go and sat back next to Miley.

''Your Lilly is very lucky, I hope she knows that.''

''Well, actually, I'm the lucky one.'' Miley confessed.

''So where do we go from here?'' Lilly asked after a moment of silent.

''I don't know...I guess you go back to your normal life...''

''How about you?''

Miley sighed. ''I have no idea...''

The both of them stayed quiet, looking over to the ocean.

''Do you think I'll ever meet my Miley?'' Lilly suddenly breathed out.

Miley let out a small laugh. ''I'm sure of that. She's here somewhere, waiting for you. Every Miley has a Lilly...''

Lilly let out a deep sigh. ''I can't believe I'm not gonna see you anymore...What am I gonna do without you?''

Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's shoulders pulling her into a hug, but didn't reply. She didn't know. She was thinking the same thing. What was she gonna do if she couldn't go back to Lilly?

A few tears rolled on Lilly's and Miley's cheeks, each of them crying for a lost love.

* * *

A while later, Lilly pulled back from Miley's arms. ''I think I should get back home...''

Miley nodded, understanding. She felt a lump in the back of her throat.

''Can I... kiss you?'' Lilly asked in a little voice.

Miley smiled and nodded. Lilly leaned slowly towards Miley. She put her hands on Miley's cheeks and slightly brushed her fingers on her soft skin. She memorized every segmant of her face, the color of her eyes, the delicate shape of her nose. Miley looked at her, moved. Lilly was so beautiful. Lilly finally brushed her lips against Miley not kissing her completely. She felt the softness of her lips with hers. Soon, she made them parted a little and she finally let herself kissed the girl she loved. The kiss was slow. Lilly placed her hands in Miley's long brown hair, and leaned more against her.

Miley soon tasted something salty on her lips as she was kissing Lilly. She put her hands on Lilly's cheeks, without breaking the kiss. They were slightly wet, Lilly was crying. ''Lilly...'' Miley breathed into the kiss, trying to comfort her. But the only response she got was Lilly pulling her closer. Miley tightened her arms around Lilly's body as well. This was not a goodbye kiss, but a farewell kiss... And because each other knew exactly what would happen when they were going to let go, neither of them pulled away. Not just yet.

After a while, Lilly stopped. She pulled away and looked at Miley smiling. She then glanced away and so that the sun was going to set in a few minutes. She looked back at Miley.

''Guess I should really get going now...''

''I guess...''

''The sun is setting. Let's watch it. I'll disappear at the same time...''

Miley smiled. Lilly positioned herself between Miley's legs and leaned her back on Miley's chest. Miley wrapped her arms around her, and they silently watched the sun give way to the moon. As the last rays faded in the ocean, Lilly stood up. Miley and she shared on last look as Lilly took Miley's hand. Miley felt Lilly put something in it. She stared at Lilly interrogatively, but Lilly headed back home with one last smile, leaving Miley alone on the beach. It was over. Miley looked in her hands. Lilly had given the necklace she was wearing today. At this sight, Miley finally let the tears fell down.

''I wanna come hoooooooooooooooooome!!!!!!!!!!'' She suddenly yelled with all her strength. Her heart was pounding from the intensity of her scream. ''I wanna come home, please...'' She repeated as she sobbed softly. ''Please please please...'' But nothing happened...

* * *

It was now completely dark. Miley shivered. Being out here all alone was scary. She quickly stood up, putting the necklace in her jeans pochet, and started walking up to the trees. As she did so, she saw a man. He seemed to look at her. _Oh boy, what am I gonna do... Don't be paranoid, Miley. Maybe he doesn't wanna have anything to do with you. Come on, you're a big girl. Just keep walking. _As she got closer to the man, he seemed to look familiar. He was wearing an old blue jacket and velvet pants. Why do I feel like I know him... The man seemed to smile at her. She stopped walking looking at him. What did he want?

''Hey! Sir! Can I...'' she started stepping towards him, but the man walked suddenly away. Miley stopped, surprised. _He spent all this time staring at me... to finally run away when I wanna talk to him...?_

BIIIIP BIP BIIIP !!!

''What the heck is that?'' Miley exclaimed, startled.

BIP BIP BIP

The sound kept going. Miley looked around, trying to find where it came from. Surprisingly or not, it seemed to come from where the man previously stood. She walked there. The noise was louder and louder. It was almost deafening. She kneed down and found a small apparel on the sand. It was a golden little box with some kind of clock on it and a button on the top.

''I guess that's how you make it stop.'' She said as she pushed the button. But the sound only seemed to get louder and louder.

Miley suddenly felt like something was pressing on her chest. She couldn't breath. She was suffocating. She bent down, grasping the sand, trying to catch her breath, but it kept getting worse.

''I... I... I can't...'' She coughed. And suddenly everything went black.

Miley suddenly opened her mouth, and filled her lungs with air. She straightened up, panting and coughing. She was sweating.

BIP BIP BIP The noise...

She looked around... ''Wait a minute... wh... what...''

**Author's note :** thanks again for all the reviews guys !!! And as AlvinFan07 said, it's amazing that the Liley community is number one !!!! keep subscribing!


	9. Dreams are my reality

**Author's note : **Last chapter of this episode !! Enjoy ! I try to write a full sex scene... By that I mean, detailled...but I completely failed. It's not for me I guess... Sorry ! I'll try again... Or maybe if someone wants to write one for me... lol!

Sorry for the long update ! I had quite a lot of work to do lately.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Hannah Montana !!! but let us have Liley !!!!

**Run Baby Run, Chapter 9**

Miley was breathing heavily. She was feeling dizzy and nauseous, and was trembling. She looked around her. She was... in her room. She was sitting in her bed, the cover up on her laps.

_Somebody must have found me on the beach and brought me home..._

BIP BIP BIP The noise... It was still here, but it sounded different. It was oddly familiar. She couldn't quite place it however, too exhausted by what she had just experienced.

The noise was coming from the table next to her table. She slowly leaned on her bed and placed her hands there, trying to find the object responsible for it... She could feel a lamp, a frame, a book, and... her phone.

''My god! My cellphone!'' She slapped herself. It wasn't the box on the beach. She had unconsciously associated the noise with the beeping of her cellphone. _How dumb.._. Miley flipped it and saw she had a new message. Oliver.

''Oh great, now he's gonna yell at me for his break up with Lilly.'' She grumbled. She pushed the button allowing her to open the message. Here how it went : ''Miley, call Lilly. She's really upset. Nothing's going on, I swear. Oliver.''

Miley frowned and read the message again. What was he talking about? ''Nothing's going on, I swear...''

But it hit her. She slowly extended her arm towards the lamp and switched it on. She winced at the sudden bright light, but she quickly forgot about it when she discovered where she was. She was in her room. Her old room. HER room in Malibu. And everything looked... fine. All her stuff was there, the Hannah Closet was the Hannah closet. She looked on the wall next to her bed : there were a few pictures of Lilly and her, in each other's arms. Miley smiled, feeling suddenly relieved.

She stayed sat on the bed, her legs crossed, in a deep state of meditation. Was it all a dream? It seemed so real... It can't be...

She lapped her forehead ! _What are you doin' Stewart ! You wanted to come back, and you're back. It was just a dream, so stop thinking, and go make up with Lilly! What time is it? 2.46 am. It's a school night... Lilly is probably sleeping. But I can't wait any longer. I don't want to wait till tomorrow. _

Miley quickly got up. She put a pair of jeans on, ironically, it was the one she was wearing during the last night spent on the beach with Lilly. She grabbed her keys and a jacket and silently sneaked out by the window.

All the way to Lilly's house, she kept thinking about what she was going to tell her. She had to apologize. She had to hold her. She needed to show her how much she loved her. She needed to tell her how stupid she had been. Her heart missed a few beats when she realized she was going to see her again. Her dream had really shaken her, and she had to admit she was feeling like she was going to meet her for the first time in days. She felt like they had been apart for so long, but apparently, they had left each other just a few hours ago. Mad, maybe, but still...

Miley arrived at Lilly's house. Every light was out, every thing was silent. The house looked peaceful. She quietly walked towards the entrance. She looked over Lilly's window. Miley's breath was caught in her chest. Lilly. The real Lilly. She was there, a few inches away, looking more gorgeous than ever. She was on her balcony, leaning against the edge, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes were staring at the sky. Miley's heart had stopped from the view. Lilly's golden hair were shining through the moonlight. It was like some kind of hallow was surrounding her.

''Lilly !'' Miley whisper-yelled, trying to catch her attention. She waited a few seconds, to see if Lilly would turn her head, but she didn't.

''Lilly!'' She repeated, this time, a little louder. In vain. Miley looked around her, trying to find something to get Lilly's attention. She found a few rocks on the alley. She threw one towards the balcony, but she missed it. ''I really should start paying attention in PE...'' she grumbled

She tried a second time. She hit something.

''Ouch!'' Lilly said, rubbing her cheek.

''Oh my god, Lilly, I'm so sorry !!'' Miley cried. She saw Lilly look down.

''Miley?'' Lilly said, her eyebrows frowned and now bending over the edge of the balcony.

''Yeah... Lilly I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to catch your attention!'' Miley exclaimed rapidly, coming closer to the balcony. She was scared that Lilly would go inside before she could say anything.

''Well you succeeded.'' Lilly winced.

Miley didn't reply. She had made Lilly more angry with her. She looked down, twisting her fingers from nervousness.

''What do you want Miley?'' Lilly finally let out.

''I... I wanted...'' Miley started, looking back up. Heck, this was not what she had in mind. She didn't want to apologize here, even if it was kind of romantic. All Romeo and Juliet-ish... ''Can I come in?'' She asked.

''I don't know... My mom is sleeping, and I actually should to...'' Lilly said, unsure.

''Please... I need to explain... Please...?''

Lilly stayed silent for a while, visibly thinking. She wanted to see Miley, but she was upset by her girlfriend's earlier behavior. However, she loved her, she was completely head over hills in love her. She sighed, and finally gave in. ''Fine. Hold on.''

Lilly disappeared for a few seconds. Miley wrapped her arms around her, freezing. What was Lilly doing? She soon heard a noise coming from the balcony and a ladder appeared in front of her.

''You got to be kidding me...'' Miley mumbled. But she had no choice. Lilly won't be opening the door in the middle of the night. She took a deep breath and started to climb. _Whatever you do Miley, don't look down. You can do it, you can do it. For Lilly,_ she encouraged herself.

She soon found herself grabbing the edge of the balcony and she felt two hands on hers, pulling her up. Lilly's soft hands... She smiled and stopped moving. She was still standing on the ladder, leaning against the balcony. Lilly was on the other side, her hands intertwined with Miley's. They both looked at each other. Miley was smiling shyly. She felt suddenly timid to find herself with the one she loved.

''Are you gonna spend the night there?'' Lilly mocked.

Miley smiled and shook her head. As a reply, she put one leg over the edge. She placed her hands on Lilly's shoulders, and Lilly held her by the waist, making sure Miley wasn't gonna fall. Finally, Miley jumped on the other side.

Lilly dropped her arms down her sides, releasing Miley. However, Miley didn't move. She kept her arms where they were because it was where they were supposed to be.

''Mi...'' Lilly started, but she was cut off by Miley's lips crashing on hers. Lilly pulled away, broking the kiss quickly.

''Miley, what are you doing? Don't you remember what happened last night?''

''I do, Lilly. And I'm sorry... for everything.'' Miley pleaded.

''Well, sometimes, sorry is not enough...''

''I know...I acted stupid... It's just... I've always been scared that I was going to lose you one day. That you were going to find someone better than me for you. And, I thought...''

''You thought I was cheating on you with Oliver...''

''Yeah...'' Miley sheepishly said.

''Do you even know how crazy it sounds?'' Lilly exclaimed.

Miley smiled a little, embarrassed. ''Yeah... What were you doing with him by the way?''

''I... I can't tell you that Miley... but you'll know soon enough...''

Miley frowned, wanting to know more. But the look on Lilly's stubborn look made her stop any further inquiring. ''So you're not in love with Oliver...?'' Miley asked shyly.

''How can you even think I could do something like that to you?'' Lilly exclaimed. ''I could never be with anyone else! Don't you know that?''

''Yes, I do. I do know that!'' _I know it even more after what happened...Miley thought. How can I make her forgive me. I don't know what I would do without her. I can't lose her. Maybe my dream was telling me that. Maybe it was some kind of lesson that my unconscious gave me... Freudian stuff or something... I should go to the library check that out. See if some people experienced powerful dreams like mine. Miley's mind was working at full speed. She was rambling to herself. _

Lilly noticed Miley had spaced out. She looked so cute. _Gosh Lilly, you're so weak... _She smiled and shook her head.She leaned in and kissed Miley softly. Miley blinked, suddenly coming out off her thoughts. She smiled in the kiss. Lilly pulled away and grinned at Miley.

''Does that mean I'm forgiven?'' Miley asked with a malicious smile.

Lilly laughed a little and put a strand of Miley's hair behind her ear. ''You're something, you know that?'' She said lovingly as she brushed Miley's cheek with the tip of her fingers. Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and kissed it.

''I missed you...you know?'' She breathed. Lilly looked at her curiously. She noticed something in Miley's eyes. Some kind of confusion. She wasn't telling her something.

''you're okay, Miley?''

''Yeah... it's just... You're gonna think I'm crazy...''

''Too late for that... You should have worried about that five years ago...'' Lilly jocked.

Miley giggled. She looked into Lilly's perfect blue eyes... and got lost into them...

''Miley?'' Lilly waved her hand in front of her eyes. ''you're doing it again!''

''Sorry...'' Miley smiled. ''Can't help it.'' They stayed silent, smiling at each other. But after a while, Miley became serious. Lilly mirrored Miley's expression.

''Listen Lilly, I have to tell you something... I had a strange dream...''

''Oh, not again!'' Lilly whined. ''Last time it happened to you, you ended up rubbing off on me!'' (**A/N** : See ''Hanging by a moment'')

''Believe me, it's nothing like it... But you could know that if you actually let me talk...'' Miley said amused.

''Sorry...''

''So, as I was saying...'' Miley continued her story, and detailed everything to Lilly. How they met, how Oliver and she were together, how they had a daughter, how she ended up dating jake again (Lilly winced as Miley mentioned this...), how they cheated on Oliver...

''So, you're saying that you dreamed about you meeting me, but I didn't know you because you had just moved in... and I was dating Oliver?'' Lilly said after Miley finished her story.

''Yeah.'' Miley nodded seriously. ''And the weird part is that even if I know it was a dream, it seems like I went into another dimension. You know? Like in the TV show _sliders_...''

Lilly looked at Miley eyes wide-opened, and suddenly started laughing hysterically. ''Gosh Miley, you crack me up! This is... crazy!'' She said, still laughing. Miley looked at her a little hurt. She put her hands in her jeans pocket and looked down. Lilly stopped laughing.

''I'm sorry Miles, it's just... It was just a dream... parallel universe... it's... it's...'' Lilly struggled to find an appropriate word.

''Crazy.'' Miley finished. ''I know...''

''Let's just forget about it, okay?'' Lilly said as she wrapped the blanket around her more tightly.

''But I don't want to forget about it! I mean, it's like it was here to give me a message. It showed me that I will always have you, no matter what the circumstances are. We belong together.''

''I already knew that. Every Miley has a Lilly...'' Lilly smiled and kissed Miley softly. But Miley pulled back.

''Wh... what did you just say?'' She asked, shocked.

''That I already knew we belong together.''

''No no no... after that!''

''Every Miley has a Lilly?'' Lilly said confused. A huge smile appeared on Miley's lips. ''What?'' Lilly frowned.

''Nothing...Just... kiss me.'' Miley replied. Lilly obliged and kissed her softly. But she pulled away way too quickly for Miley's taste.

Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist and pulled her next to her. Lilly opened her arms, still holding the blanket and wrapped her girlfriend in her embrace, now both covered by it. Miley's hand slowly slid along Lilly's thigh, stroking slightly. Lilly moaned slightly.

''I wanna make love to you, Lilly'' Miley whispered in Lilly's ear as her hand reached her destination. Lilly gasped at Miley's hand slightly touching her center, and leaned her head on Miley's shoulder, tightening her grasp around Miley's neck.

''I want to pleasure you.'' Miley continued as she was now sliding her hand under the waistband of Lilly's panties. Lilly shuddered from anticipation.

''I want to send you in Heaven.'' Miley declared as she kissed Lilly in the neck. Lilly shivered throughout Miley's voice. Lilly and Miley slowly walked towards Lilly's room still kissing. Lilly could barely stand on her feet. She gasped as Miley's hand brushed against her center once again, and held onto Miley even more tightly as her knees were about to surrender. She closed the window with her feet. She dropped the blanket on the floor, as Miley picked her up in her arms and led her towards the bed.

Miley laid gently Lilly on the sheets, her right hand behind her head and her left hand wandering on her hip. She kissed her slowly, tenderly. She played with Lilly's lips, biting lightly, brushing, licking teasingly. She stopped a few seconds lying indian style on the bed and looked at the girl she loved more than anything. She smiled when she saw Lilly in so much wonderment from just one kiss, and smiled even more when Lilly opened her eyes, wondering why Miley had stopped. Miley didn't say anything and kept looking at her lovingly. She looked at every detail of Lilly's face, caressing her forehead and blond hair. She followed the curve of Lilly's chin with the tip of her finger and slid her hand along Lilly's neck. She let it linger on Lilly's collarbone slowly touching it slightly, doing random movements. Miley looked at Lilly and saw that she was enjoying what Miley was doing to her.

Miley's hand went down a little more and started unbuttoning Lilly's blouse. Lilly grinned at Miley, both of them shaking under the expectation, the excitement. As Miley kept taking care of Lilly's top, Lilly straightened up slightly and put her hands on each side of Miley's neck, kissing her passionately. Miley spread away Lilly's blouse and Lilly helped Miley taking if off of her. Lilly fell back on the bed, pulling Miley with her. Their lips met again and Lilly's hands disappeared in Miley's hair.

The kiss became more and more heated. Miley went down Lilly's neck and licked it, taking special care of Lilly's pulse point.

''Oh...my!'' Lilly let out, as she held Miley's head between her arms, her hands still lost in her hair. Miley straightened up and took off her shirt under Lilly's burning eyes. She leaned back on Lilly and resumed her kissing. She grabbed Lilly's arms and pinned them behind her on the bed, preventing Lilly from touching her.

''Miley... you... can't... do that...'' Lilly pleaded. She desperately wanted to touch Miley. Miley smiled as she kept kissing her. She went down to Lilly chest. Lilly's back arched instantly. Miley grabbed Lilly by the waist, pulling her up, without breaking the kiss. She placed her arms behind Lilly, reaching for the attach of her bra. She slid down the straps along Lilly's arms and took it off completely. She kissed Lilly's collarbone as she was done and Lilly reached behind Miley's back and unhook Miley's bra. Miley straightened up to remove it.

''You're so beautiful.'' Lilly whispered, slightly caressing her girlfriend's stomach. Miley replied by crashing her lips on Lilly's, lying her down the bed, while she rested on top of her.

Miley's hand went down, leaving goosebumps on its way. She stopped at Lilly's belly button and slid down right next to her hand, starting kissing Lilly's stomach. She could see from there Lilly's body glistening with sweat. She slightly licked inside her belly button.

''Gosh... miley... no.more.teasing... Please.''

Miley smiled in the kiss, and obliged. No more teasing. She kissed her belly and went further down. Lilly was ready for her. She straightened up and placed her hands where Lilly obviously needed her as she went back up to kiss the love of her life.

Lilly was breathing heavily, her hip moving in harmony with Miley's hand. Miley watched her love going through so much pleasure. She was beautiful. She loved to see that she was the one that was making her feel so good. Miley stopped and looked into Lilly's eyes. ''You amaze me...'' she breathed out. Lilly smiled and leaned to kiss Miley again fiercely. Miley sped up what she was doing, sensing that Lilly was burning up and desperately wanted the release. Miley and Lilly were panting together, as a whole. Miley couldn't detach her eyes from Lilly's. She seemed so far away. She was lost in some other land. And by the grin on her lips and the expression of her eyes, Miley could swear this land looked a lot like heaven. Miley felt Lilly suddenly tense up. It was the moment. Lilly grasped Miley fiercely and looked at her. She was there. She was connecting with Miley at that exact moment. She wanted her to see she was the one to make her feel this way. Miley let her other hand touched Lilly's lips as she kept pleasuring Lilly. ''Faster, deeper.'' Lilly was screaming with her eyes. Miley obeyed to this silent orders. In no time, Lilly came, as Miley kissed fiercely on the lips, muffling her screams.

Miley collapsed on Lilly, out of breath. Lilly's heart was bumping in her chest, and she was panting. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat. Miley snuggled in her arms, her head on her chest.

''Hold me like you'll never let me go...'' Miley breathed.

Lilly tightened her grip around Miley's waist, still weak from the intense lovemaking she had just experienced. Miley let a tear of joy roll down her cheek when she heard Lilly whisper in her ear ''I'll never let you go Miley.''

Miley got up from bed a little before sunrise. She had to make it back home before her dad wake up. She delicately kissed a sleeping Lilly on the cheek and headed downstairs. She tried to be as quiet as she could and successfully reached the door.

Miley was beaming all the way to her house. She was in a cloud. It has just been a dream. A dream that taught her that Lilly and she were meant to be together. How could she ever doubt that in the first place? Everything reminded them of that.

She froze when she saw an old man standing in front of her. A man wearing a blue jacket and velvet pants... The man she had seen last night when she left Lilly, and the man of her dream. Strangely, she wasn't scared.

''Hey Miley,'' he smiled.

''Hi...'' _How does he know my name?_

''Having a good night?''

''Err... yeah...''

''Welcome back. I guess you learned your lesson...''

''My lesson? Wait, who are you? I keep seeing you everywhere.''

''You needed to see that what you have in life is the most valuable thing. You have found the one person that could make you happy more than anyone else. But you let your judgments being blurred with your doubts and fears. Stop seeing things that should not be seen. Live in the present. Treasure every second. No thoughts should be put in the past, and none should be put in the future either. The present must be fully lived. If you don't, your life goes through you and at the end, you realize you didn't live it. Unlearn what you have learned, and learn it all over again. Lilly helps you be the best you can be, as you help her being the best she can be. Not a lot of people have that chance, and I hope you know that now...You fought your shadows, your fears. You accepted them. This is the only reason why you came back.''

''Old man say what?''

The man didn't reply. He just smiled a last time and walked away. Miley watched him, her eyes wide opened. She has heard every single word he said, and she could feel each of them sinking into her.

A few minutes passed. The man had disappeared, but Miley wasn't moving, still shocked. It was just a dream, right? Yeah, this must have been a crazy man... although, what he said did make sense... Okay, so a not-completely-crazy man. She shrugged off the remaining unpleasant feelings. She shivered. Suddenly, she was very cold. She put her hands in her pockets. As she started walking again, she felt something brushing on her fingers. She grabbed it and pulled it out. Miley gasped: It was a necklace, the necklace that Lilly had given her in her _dream_...

''Sweet niblets!''

**THE END**

**Author's note**: So what do you think of Episode 9? Sorry again for the late update ! But this chapter was a little longer, so I hope it make up a little for the wait... Leave your thoughts !!!

Thanks for all the reviews and all the support!!!! Next episode. Lilly's 16th birthday and their six months anniversary lead them to a road trip direction Washington State, for a few days, in a ski station...


End file.
